<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Girl In Town by RulerOfTheInches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227923">The New Girl In Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches'>RulerOfTheInches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eda runs a thrift shop, F/F, High School, Human AU, King is their adoptive son, Lilith is a teacher, Pregnancy, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz doesn’t remember how it happened, but she’s 17 and finds out she’s pregnant. Her mom sends her across the country to live with her Aunt Eda and Aunt Lilith on an island off the coast of Maine, and go to a new high school for her senior year.<br/>Amity is entering her senior year at Hexside. She thinks it’s going to be a normal year. That’s until she meets the new girl.<br/>Can these two find love when one of them has a bun in the oven?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (Late July)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a mistake. And now her life was upside down.</p><p>She went to a party with some friends one night. They convinced her to have a few drinks, the next morning she woke up in some strangers bed. The guy in question died in a car accident a day later. </p><p>She found out she was pregnant about a week ago. The test had come up positive, she threw it away. Her mom found it and freaked.</p><p>Her friends turned their back on her. The guys at the school called her a slut. But she had only had sex once. </p><p>Now to complete her senior year, her mom was sending her from California to a small little island off the coast of Maine called Bonesburrow island. </p><p>She was going to stay with her aunts on her dad’s side. A dad she had never even met because he died shortly after she was born. </p><p>Her mom had walked her to the gate. It saddened Luz that her mom wouldn’t even look at her. </p><p>“Goodbye Mom” said Luz sadly, “I love you.”</p><p>”I... I love you too.” Said Camila reluctantly. </p><p>She gave her daughter a half hearted hug. Luz grabbed her backpack and stepped onto the plane. </p><p>She was now on the way to her new life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Month 1: Bonesburrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of the coast of Maine, in the gulf of Maine is a set of islands called the Boiling Isles. To get there, drive from the Augusta airport to the coast from there you’ll take a ferry to the largest of the isles, Bonesburrow.</p><p>Bonesburrow is a well known vacation spot for people on the East Coast of the United States. It’s known quaint little town, peaceful forests and stunning beaches. Most of the money is of course made in the summer months, when tourists come from all over to see this amazing little town.</p>
<hr/><p>Luz got off the airplane and headed to the luggage return. She grabbed her bags and went into the airport atrium. There she saw two women holding up a sign with her name on it. Her Aunt Eda and Aunt Lilith. </p><p>She had never met her dad’s sisters. Her mom didn’t talk about her father much because of the grief it caused her. So Luz had never even heard of the two women until a couple days ago. </p><p>She walked up to the two women. </p><p>“Hi” she said, “Edalynn and Lilith Clawthorn right.”</p><p>”Yes” said the woman with black hair, “please call me Aunt Lilith.”</p><p>”And call me Aunt Eda.” Said the woman with white hair. </p><p>“I’m Luz.”</p><p>”Well we should probably get to the car. It’s a about a three hour journey to Bonesburrow and we probably have left King in the car for too long.”</p><p>”Who’s King?”</p><p>”He’s your cousin. About eight years ago someone left him on our doorstep and we’ve been raising him ever since.”</p><p>They walked out to the parking garage and to the Clawthorn’s car. Sitting in the backseat was a young boy with black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing some sort of hat that resembled an animal’s skull with horns. He turned to see Luz, Eda and Lilith. He smiled ran out of the car and right up to Luz, hugging her on the leg. </p><p>“Hi” said the little boy, “I’m King. Your my cousin Luz right?”</p><p>”Yeah” said Luz, “I’m your cousin Luz.”</p><p>”Awesome. Your room is going to be right across from mine. So if you ever need to borrow a stuffed animal, let me know.”</p><p>”Thanks I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Luz laughed. She liked her little cousin. Sure he was hyperactive but he seemed like he would be kind of fun. She’d at least have one friend in Bonesburrow.</p><p>”Come on” said Eda, “Let’s head to Bonesburrow.”</p>
<hr/><p>The ride to the harbor was about two hours. And then another hour on the ferry. Luz didn’t very much like the ferry because it invoked her morning sickness in the afternoon. She supposed it was just another one of the side effects of being pregnant.</p><p>King kept her entertained by telling her all about his stuffed animal collection and all the things he did at school. She was grateful. </p><p>When they finally got to the island, Luz’s jaw dropped. She saw the stunning beaches filled with tourists trying to get a little bit more water time before the sun set. In the distance she saw the towering pine trees that were the Bonesburrow forest. She marveled at the look of the town. It was the perfect east coast beech town. </p><p>They drove through the town and to get to a quaint little house at the edge of the woods. The sign I front of the yard said, “Welcome to the Owl House”.</p><p>”Here” said Eda, “I’ll get your bags. King how about you show your cousin to her room.”</p><p>King have an excited squeal and took Luz’s hand and lead her into the house. He was such a fast little boy that Luz broke a sweat trying to keep up. </p><p>She went up to the second floor. King showed her the rooms. </p><p>“That’s Eda’s room, that’s Lilith’s room, that’s the bathroom, that’s my room, and here’s your room.” </p><p>Luz stepped through the door. It was not that big but it was gig enough for her. There was a twin sized bed with blue sheets. A desk and a book case. </p><p>Eda soon came in with Luz’s bags. </p><p>“Sorry about the size of the room kid but, it’s all we had left.” Said Eda.</p><p>”No” said Luz, “It’s perfect”</p><p>”Glad you like it. Well, I’ll let you unpack. Lilith is cooking dinner downstairs. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”</p><p>Luz nodded and set about unpacking. </p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was a nice salmon with rice and Brussels sprouts. Lilith gave Luz a little extra on account of the fact she was eating for two.</p><p>“So Luz” said Lilith, “how far along are you?”</p><p>”About three weeks.” Responded Luz. </p><p>“We’ll just know that we are here to support you, whenever you need us.”</p><p>”Thanks. So Aunt Eda and Aunt Lilith, how about you tell me a little about your selves, I think we need to make up for seventeen years of lost time.” </p><p>“Well” started Lilith, “I’m an English teacher at the local high school that you’ll be attending.”</p><p>”And I run a pawn shop in the town. If you want to make a little extra cash, I could always use an extra pair of hands.” Said Eda.</p><p>”Thank you, I think I will take you up on that offer.” Responded Luz.</p><p>”Excellent, we’ll have you start next Monday so you can get settled. And then when the school year starts in a few weeks you can work alternating days after school and on the weekend.” </p><p>Luz nodded. </p><p>They finished their meal and Luz excused herself. She was feeling tired from the trip and wanted to get some sleep. </p><p>Her head hit the pillow. She started to think that despite everything she was going to like it here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Month 1: New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz woke up the next day and immediately ran to the bathroom. She vomited into the toilet violently. Tears in her eyes. She still wasn’t used to the morning sickness. </p><p>She felt someone hold her hair and start rubbing her back. </p><p>“Shhhh” said Eda, “it’s ok. Let it out.”</p><p>Luz let out one last bit of vomit and then Eda helped her up. She handed her a glass of water. Luz swished it around in her motion and then spit it out into the toilet.</p><p>”Thanks.” Said Luz. “Still not used to it.”</p><p>”That’s ok” said Eda, “Try to get the taste out of your mouth. Is there anything you want for breakfast.”</p><p>“Pancakes.”</p><p>”Oh good, King will be happy about that. It’s his favorite breakfast. Do you want anything in them?”</p><p>”Blueberries.”</p><p>”They’ll be coming right up.”</p><p>Eda exited the bathroom and went down stairs into the kitchen. Luz stayed in the bathroom and took a shower. </p><p>When she finished she went to her room and put clothes on. She then went downstairs to the kitchen and found Eda cooking and Lilith at the table. </p><p>“Good morning Luz” said Lilith.</p><p>”Good morning Aunt Lilith” responded Luz.</p><p>”Luz the pancakes are almost ready, would you mind waking King up.”</p><p>Luz did as she was told and went upstairs. She knocked on King’s door. No response. </p><p>She opened the door to find the little boy sprawled out on his bed in ducky pattern pajamas. He was snuggling with an assortment of stuffed animals. Luz smiled. </p><p>“King” sh said softly as she gently shook him awake, “it’s time to get up. Eda is making pancakes.”</p><p>King shot up out of bed. </p><p>“Pancakes?” He asked excitedly.</p><p>”Yes, come on. Let’s go get some.”</p><p>The two cousins raced to the table. King won. </p><p>Eda put down pancakes for everybody. Luz got blueberry. King got chocolate chips. Eda got strawberries and bananas. And Lilith took hers plain with maple syrup. </p><p>“So Luz” asked Eda, “what’s the plan for the day?” </p><p>“Oh I don’t know” said Luz, “I thought I’d look around town and maybe go to the beach.”</p><p>”Sound good, I could give you a ride into town on my way to the shop.”</p><p>”Ok thanks.”</p><hr/><p>Eda and Luz drove to her pawn shop which was called <em>Eda’s Human Collectables</em>.</p><p>”Why didn’t you just name it Eda’s Pawn Shop?” Asked Luz. </p><p>“I like this name. More quirky.”</p><p>Luz nodded and set off into the town. She was stunned by the beauty of the downtown area. Small shops and restaurants. The perfect small beech town. </p><p>She walked around town until she saw a shop she wanted to go into. <em>Park’s Candy</em>.</p><p>She walked in and her eyes widened. Never before had she seen so much candy in one spot. There were two men behind the counter helping costumers and a girl around Luz’s age restocking the shelves. She looked over to Luz waved and walked over to her. </p><p>“Hello” said the girl, “I’m Willow. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”</p><p>”I’m Luz” responded Luz, “I’m new here. I’m staying with my aunts, the Clawthorn sisters for the school year.”</p><p>”Oh, I know them. Ms. Clawthorn’s class is really hard. Would you like to hang out? I’m about to finish my shift.”</p><p>”Sure.” Said Luz.</p><p>”Hey dads. Is it ok if I finish my shift a little early?”</p><p>”Sure sweetheart, have fun.”</p><p>Willow turned to Luz.</p><p>”Come on let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>Luz and Willow got lunch at a little seaside cafe and then went to the beach. </p><p>They were joined by Willow’s friend Gus, a sophomore. They swam and laughed and all around enjoyed the beach. </p><p>While sitting on the beach they noticed a group of girls playing volleyball.</p><p>”Who are they?” Asked Luz.</p><p>”That’s Amity, Scara and Boscha.” Said Willow. “They’re part of the Hexside volleyball team.”</p><p>The three girls in question finished their game and walked by Luz, Willow and Gus. </p><p>“Hi Boscha” said Willow with a little blush.</p><p>Boscha looked over. And gave a nod to Willow. </p><p>Luz made eye contact with the green haired girl, Amity. They held each other’s gaze for a second and Luz thought she saw the faintest bit of red on the girls cheeks. </p><p><em>“Wow”</em> thought Luz, <em>“she must of gotten a little sunburned.”</em></p><p>The volleyball players walked away. </p><p>“Hey” said Gus, “the sun’s gonna set in the hour. Luz you should come with us, we’ll show you the best place on the island to watch the sun set.”</p><p>”Ok” said Luz.</p><hr/><p>They climbed up to a small cliff in the forest. On a grass clearing is where they set up a blanket and had some sandwiches and sodas. </p><p>The sun set beautifully over the water. </p><p>“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Asks Willow. </p><p>“Yeah” said Luz. “I’m glad I met you two. It’ll be nice to have two friends going into the school year.”</p><p>”Well we’re glad we met you, Luz.” Said Gus, “We don’t usually get new people around here.”</p><p>Luz smiled. And then pondered for a moment. </p><p>“Hey guys” said Luz, “if we’re going to be friends, there’s one thing you should know about me.”</p><p>”Oh, what’s that?”</p><p>”I’m... Well that is to say... the reason I came to Bonesburrow is because... I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Willow and Gus stared at her with wide eyes but said nothing. </p><p>“I’d understand if you guys no longer want to be my friend.”</p><p>”No... Luz that changes nothing. So what if your pregnant that’s ok. If you don’t mind me asking, how far along are you? And is the father still in the picture?” Asked Willow.</p><p>”I’m three weeks along and no the father is dead. I got drunk at a party that I didn’t even want to go to and lost my virginity. I didn’t know him, but he died about a day later.”</p><p>”I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>”Thanks. Will you do me a favor and try to keep it secret. I don’t want people at school making assumptions about me.”</p><p>”Of course.”</p><p>Luz smiled. She was glad to have a new group of friends in this new town.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing until it was time to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Month 2: First Day of School (Mid August)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The past few weeks, Luz got into a routine. She’d wake up, vomit from morning sickness, brush her teeth and then eat breakfast. In the morning she would work in the pawn shop with Eda. In the afternoon she would meet up with Gus and Willow and do some sort of fun activity. Then in the evenings she would come home and play with King before dinner. </p><p>Now she would have to fall into a different routine as school was starting soon. Already mid August the tourist were becoming less and less each day. </p><hr/><p>The day started like any other. She had her bout of morning sickness and then went down to breakfast. Eda made bacon, eggs and toast that day. She sat down at her place at the table, right across from King. The little boy in question was wearing his trademark hat and a black t-shirt. </p><p>“So Luz” said Lilith, “are you ready for your first day at Hexside!”</p><p>”I don’t know” responded Luz, “I just hope it goes well. Aunt Lilith please don’t tell any of the students I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it. Oh by the way, I got your schedule here. I asked Principal Bump and he’s letting me give it to you early. Oh and he want to talk to you before you go to your first class.”</p><p>Luz nodded and took her schedule.</p><p>
  <em>”Period 1: English<br/>Period 2: PreCalculus<br/>Period 3: Astronomy<br/>Period 4: U.S. History<br/>Lunch<br/>Period 5: Study Hall<br/>Period 6: Physical Education<br/>Period 7: Creative Writing<br/>Period 8: Acting IV”</em>
</p><p>”You’re taking Acting IV, Luz?” Asked Eda.</p><p>”Yeah, I always did theatre classes at my old school. How’s the theatre program at Hexside?” Said Luz.</p><p>”It’s pretty good for high school theatre.” Responded Lilith, “Last years production of <em>My Fair Lady </em>was really well done.” </p><p>Luz nodded again. She finished her breakfast and followed Lilith to the car. </p><hr/><p>Because Lilith was a teacher, Luz arrived at the school about an hour before first period started. So, students wouldn’t be arriving for another forty minutes. </p><p>Luz made her way to the principal’s office. She knocked on the door. </p><p>“Come in.” Said a voice on the other side. </p><p>Luz opened the door and entered the office. At the desk sat a man with dark red hair and teal eyes. He gave Luz a kind smile. </p><p>“Luz Noceda?” He asked. </p><p>Luz nodded. </p><p>“I’m Principal Bump. Welcome to Hexside. Now your aunt has told me about your condition. Now we will do our best to accommodate you. I’ve let the cafeteria staff know to give you extra food, and your teachers have all been informed on how to accommodate you.”</p><p>”Thank you sir. But why are you being so accommodating, my old school wouldn’t have done any of this. They would have just kicked me to the curb.”</p><p>”We’re a small public school on a small group of islands. Our student body is only about 700 students. We believe that everybody should have a chance at education no matter what.”</p><p>Bump smiled at Luz. She smiled back. </p><p>“Now run along now,” he said, “the other students are arriving and I don’t want to deprive you of your opportunity to make friends on the first day.”</p><p>Luz thanked the principal and left.</p><p>She ran into Willow and Gus in the atrium of the school.</p><p>“Hey Luz” said Willow.</p><p>“Hey Willow! Hey Gus!” She replied.</p><p>The three friends compared schedules. Luz had english and history with Willow. And astronomy and creative writing with Gus. The three of them all had P.E. together.</p><p>“Alright I better go get to english, I’ll see you guys at lunch.” </p><p>The three friends parted ways. </p><hr/><p>When Luz got to her english class there were very few seats left. She took one up front right next to the green haired girl she saw on the beach that day a few weeks ago. </p><p>She was about to introduce herself to the girl when the teacher walked in. </p><p>“Good afternoon class” said the teacher, “I’m Ms. Kikimora, and this is English 12. Now before we begin we have a new student with us. Luz would you like to introduce yourself?”</p><p>Luz stood up and faced the class.</p><p>”Um hi” she said, “I’m Luz Noceda. I’m from California, I recently moved in with my aunts, the Clawthorn sisters.”</p><p>”And Luz” said Ms. Kikimora, “since this is an English class, please tell us your favorite book.”</p><p>”I’m a big fan of the Azura book series. I’ve read all five and I have a signed copy of the first one.”</p><p>”Alright thank you Luz you can sit down.”</p><p>The teacher began to start laying out what books they would be reading that year. The green haired girl next to Luz leaned over. </p><p>“Hi” she said, “my names Amity. I’m also a big Azura fan.”</p><p>”Really” replied Luz, “that’s awesome, not a lot of people have read them where I come from.”</p><p>”Not many people here have read them here. I’ve only read up to four because they are so rare here.”</p><p>”I can lend you the fifth one if you want.”</p><p>”Yes please. Thank you.”</p><p>”No problem.”</p><p>Luz smiled and went back to watching the teachers lesson. </p><hr/><p>At lunch she met up with Willow and Gus. She went through the lunch line and true to Bump’s word she did get a little extra food. She went and sat down with her friends. </p><p>“Hey guys how’s it going?” She asked. </p><p>“Fine” said Willow, “I got your aunt for english again. Seems like this year is going to be even harder than last year.” </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, don’t worry about aunt Lilith though. I’ll try to convince her to be a bit more easier on her students this year.”</p><p>”Thanks”</p><p>They continued to laugh and eat. </p><hr/><p>The rest of the school day went smoothly for Luz and she was happy when she got into Lilith’s car at the end of the school day. </p><p>“Wow” said Lilith, “You’ve got a big smile on your face. Have a good day.”</p><p>”Yep” said Luz, “Pretty good day. I have a couple classes with my friends Willow and Gus. Willow is in one of your classes.”</p><p>”Ah yes. Miss Park, a very good student. Not in english however, she is very talented in the botanical sciences.”</p><p>Luz smiled and she and Lilith chatted all the way home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Month 2: Amity (Early September)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz had been going to Hexside for a few weeks now. And so far the only people who knew about her condition were Willow, Gus, Principal Bump and the teachers.</p><p>The people there were nice enough. Most treating her kindly, despite the fact she was new.</p><p>The one person she really could t figure out was Amity. They had struck up a friendly conversation every once in awhile and Luz had lent her the fifth Azura book. But Amity always seemed off and a little awkward when talking to Luz. </p><p>At first Luz thought maybe she was just shy. But then she observed her in the lunch room talking to others and she seemed to be very popular.</p><p>So you can imagine Luz’s surprise when one Friday after the last bell rang, Amity asked her if she wanted to hang out. Luz accepted and Amity would come over to pick her up the next day.</p><hr/><p>Saturday morning Luz went through her usual morning sickness routine. She took a shower and then looked at herself in mirror. She was about eight weeks now and started to get a little bump. She grabbed a t-shirt that was once size up from her normal size. It covered it up pretty good. </p><p>She got dressed and headed down stairs. Eda was making biscuits and gravy. </p><p>“Good morning Luz” said Eda, “what’s the plan for the day?”</p><p>”I’m gonna hang out with a girl from my class” said Luz, “Amity Blight.”</p><p>”Woah wait, Blight?”</p><p>”Yeah” </p><p>“Damn, that families loaded. Be wary of them.”</p><p>Liz stared back at Eda. She didn’t know what to think. Amity seemed like a nice enough person, but Eda’s warning shocked her. She was about to ask what she meant when Lilith walked into the kitchen. </p><p>“Oh Eda” said Lilith, “lay off the Blight’s. They’re upstanding citizens, have never done anything wrong and pay their taxes. Unlike you.”</p><p>”Hey, just cause I got arrested for those parking tickets and I don’t pay my taxes doesn’t mean they’re better than me. Besides, they’re rich, can’t trust the rich they don’t have any backbone.”</p><p>Eda left the room to go wake up King. Lilith sat down and faced Luz.</p><p>”Don’t worry, I’ve been paying her taxes for her. She still doesn’t know I have access to her bank account.”  Said Lilith.</p><p>Luz laughed. King and Eda soon joined them and they ate their breakfast. </p><p>Luz received a text.</p><p>
  <em>“AMITY BLIGHT 10:56 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey I’m on my way. Wear some hiking boots.”</em>
</p><p>Luz smiled at her phone and responded back.</p><p>
  <em>”LUZ NOCEDA 10:57 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright cool, I’ll be ready”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Amity arrived outside of the Clawthorn residence about ten minutes later in her car. Luz greeted her and got in. Amity was dressed in a tank top and work out shorts. She had on some hiking boots. </p><p>Luz was wearing a t-shirt and shorts as well. </p><p>“Hey” said Amity, “I didn’t know whether or not you like hiking but, I thought a picnic would be a good thing to do since the summer months are ending.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect” responded Luz. </p><p>Amity smiled and they drove to the trial head. </p><p>They got out and started to hike. </p><hr/><p>By the time that got to the clearing where the picnic was supposed to take place, Luz felt a bit more tired than usually. She was panting.</p><p>”Not much of a hiker huh?” Asked Amity amused.</p><p>“I do like hiking” panted Luz, “But I just haven’t done it in a while.”</p><p>This of course was a lie. The real reason Luz was exhausted was because of the baby. But she didn’t want to tell Amity that, not yet at least. She had silently kicked herself after she told Gus and Willow. While it turned out ok and they accepted her. But it could have easily gone awry. After that, she had vowed not to let people know about her condition until she knew them better and could completely trust them. </p><p>Luz and Amity sat down and began to eat. Amity had gotten sandwiches from a local deli. Luz ate a ham and provolone sandwich, Amity had a roast beef and cheddar. </p><p>They sat and chatted. Mostly about life and the Azura books. Amity told Luz about her brother and sister, Edric and Emira, who were off at college. Luz talked about her life back in California. </p><p>They talked about their college plans. Luz not really sure if she was going to college. Amity planning on going to the University of Maine, if she could. </p><p>They talked laughed and had some fun. They realized it was about 5:00 and started to head back. </p><hr/><p>Amity and Luz stopped in a little diner and got some dinner. They ate in relative silence. Until Amity cleared her throat. </p><p>“Hey so the first volleyball match of the season is coming up, and uh... I was wondering if you’d like to come watch me play?” Asked Amity.</p><p>”Sure” said Luz.</p><p>Amity blushed. Luz didn’t notice. </p><p>“Thanks it’s on October 1st.”</p><hr/><p>Amity dropped Luz off back at her house. Luz entered and found Lilith, Eda and King watching TV. </p><p>“So how was it?” Asked Eda. </p><p>“Pretty good” said Luz, “we went hiking and we had a picnic.”</p><p>”Sounds like a pretty good date.”</p><p>”It wasn’t a date.” Luz snapped albeit with a little bit off a blush. “It was just a friendly get together. Besides I don’t even know if she also likes girls.”</p><p>”Oh I don’t know Luz,” said Lilith, “Kikimora told me all about how she looks at you in English class.”</p><p>”Nonsense” said Luz, “now if you excuse me, I’m all sweaty and tired from the hike so I’m going to go upstairs, take a shower and then go to bed.” </p><p>And Luz did just that. But when her head hit the pillow, she could t shake the thought of Amity from her mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Month 3: The Volleyball Game (Early October)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was now about fourteen weeks along and at the end of her first trimester. Her bump started to grow more, but luckily it started getting colder so she could cover it up with a big sweat shirt. </p><p>Since their picnic Amity and Luz had hung out a few more times and got to know each other better. Luz was starting to fall and fall hard. But she didn’t act on her feelings yet because she didn’t know if Amity liked girls. And there was the subject of the baby. She still hadn’t told Amity. She was worried that it would ruin a good friendship and she didn’t want that to happen. </p><hr/><p>It was October 1st, the day of the first volleyball game of the season. Hexside’s volleyball team had won the state championship two years in a row, so volleyball was a pretty big deal for the school. There was much excited chatter in the halls surrounding the match. </p><p>The Hexside Banshees were going to take on Boggard High Vikings. The visiting team would be arriving later that day. </p><p>Luz got ready at her house. She wore some jeans and an oversized Hexside sweatshirt. Eda and Lilith greeted her on the first floor. </p><p>“Hey kid” said Eda, “I hope you don’t mind if we come to the game with you.”</p><p>”Sure” said Luz, “I was just gonna sit with Willow and Gus.”</p><p>The two older women nodded. King came down stairs wearing blue and yellow clothes, the schools colors. </p><p>“I’m ready” he said, “Come on let’s go watch some volleyball.” </p><hr/><p>They arrived at the school gym to find it packed. Luz spotted Willow and Gus who waved to them. The Clawthorns made their way over to the two teenagers.</p><p>”Hey Luz” said Gus.</p><p>”Hey guys” said Luz, “these are my aunts Eda and Lilith, and my cousin King.”</p><p>“Hello Ms. Clawthorn” said Willow nervously.</p><p>”Willow” said Lilith, “we’re not in class, you can relax around me.”</p><p>Willow then became less tense as the game began. </p><p>The players took the court. Luz could see Willow blush when Boscha came out on to the court. Luz would have joked about it until she saw Amity. </p><p>Amity ran onto the court and made eye contact with Luz. She winked at Luz while a blush appeared on both girls’ faces. </p><p>The match began.</p><hr/><p>Hexside won the first set, the Vikings won the second. It was fourteen to fourteen. Amity was about to serve. This was it. The deciding point. Amity served and it went over the net. The other team sent it over again. Scara set it up on their side and Boscha spiked it. It hit the floor on the other team’s side. Hexside won the match. </p><p>There was a loud cheer throughout the gym and the students in the stands rushed the court. Luz however stayed. She worried about what would happen if she got caught in the crowd.  She was about to go home when she heard her name. She turned around saw Amity standing in front of her. </p><p>“Hey” said Luz, “congratulations.”</p><p>”Thanks” responded Amity, “so Luz. We’ve been hanging out a lot recently and I was wondering if... well... would you like to go out on an actual date?”</p><p>Luz stood there for second and then hugged Amity. </p><p>“Of course.” She said.</p><p>Amity blushed. </p><p>“Great” she said, “How’s tomorrow sound?”</p><p>”Good. I mean if that’s alright with you Aunt Eda and Aunt Lilith.”</p><p>”Of course” said Lilith. </p><p>“Great” said Amity, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 7:00.”</p><p>”Alright” said Luz, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Amity smiled and went back down to the court to join her teammates.</p><p>Luz had the biggest smile on her face as she and her family drove home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Month 3: The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity hadn’t told Luz where she was going to take her on a date. All she said was wear something nice. So Luz put on a dress shirt, a nice sweater that covered up her bump and a skirt. </p><p>She was just putting on some light make up when she heard someone knock on the door downstairs. She heard Eda answer it. Luz waited a few minutes before going downstairs. Eda had said she wanted to give the over protective parent speech. </p><p>She came down the stairs and saw Amity on the couch. She was wearing a purple dress with black flats. She had black triangle earring in her ears. </p><p>“Hi Amity” said Luz. </p><p>Amity turned to see Luz and blushed. </p><p>“Hey Luz” Amity squeaked out. </p><p>Luz smiled. </p><p>“Come on let’s get going.”</p><p>Luz took Amities arm and they exited the house. </p><hr/><p>Amity made Luz put on a blindfold when she went into the car.</p><p>”Kinky” said Luz.</p><p>”Shut up” laughed Amity. </p><p>They drove for about twenty minutes when the car stopped. </p><p>“Stay in the car for a minute.” Amity said.</p><p>Luz did as she was told. Finally Amity opened her door and let her out. She took off Luz’s blind fold and she saw they were in a clearing in the woods. </p><p>“Another picnic? Asked Luz.</p><p>”Better” responded Amity. </p><p>They turned their attention to a screen that had been set up. There was a small battery powered projector behind it. On top of the car she had set up a couple blankets. </p><p>“Ok” admitted Luz, “this is way better than a normal picnic.”</p><p>They sat up on top of the car. </p><p>“Well what do you want to watch?” </p><hr/><p>They ended up watching some dumb romantic comedy and laughed their asses off throughout. When the movie was finished they turned off the projector and laid on their backs and looked at the stars. </p><p>Luz took Amity’s hand and they both blushed. </p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” Asked Luz.</p><p>”Just how I wish this moment could last forever” responded Amity.</p><p>”Yeah, me too.”</p><p>”Luz, do you want to go out again next Saturday?”</p><p>”I’d love too.”</p><p>Amity put her head on Luz’s chest and they stayed like that for hours. Happy and content to be in each other’s arms. </p><p>But Luz had a thought come up into her mind. Eventually she would have to tell Amity about the child. And what would happen then?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, three updates in one day. And I’m going to write another chapter after this one. What can I say? Divine inspiration? Maybe. =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Month 4: The Truth (Early November)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz and Amity being going out for a month now, but nothing was official. Luz wanted it to be. She really liked Amity but, she still hadn’t told her yet. She trusted Amity with the secret but was scared to tell her. Luz’s bump was getting bigger by the day and eventually she would no longer be able to hide the pregnancy. </p><hr/><p>Amity kissed Luz goodbye in front of the Clawthorn residence. They had gone to the Hexside Homecoming Dance. They had had fun. And maybe snuck behind the bleachers to have a secluded and steamy make out session. </p><p>Luz entered the house to find Eda sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Hey Eda” she said, “you’re up late.”</p><p>”Indeed I am” said Eda, “and you are getting back well past your curfew.”</p><p>”Yeah” Luz blushed, “we may have stopped to get some burgers on the way back.” </p><p>“That may be, but I know for the fact the dance ended two hours ago.”</p><p>”Yeah, we may have gone to make out point.” </p><p>“I see. Look Luz, I don’t mind you and Amity going out and staying out late, but text me if you are going to be late. I worry about you.”</p><p>”Why? Do you not trust Amity?”</p><p>”Well, Amity specifically I trust but I’m always going to worry. The Blights have been after my pawn shop for years. Something about it doesn’t fit into the picturesque part of an American beach town.”</p><p>”Well Amity is not part of that. She would never try and hurt any of the people I love.”</p><p>Luz started to feel her face getting hot. She was mad, she didn’t mean to get snippy with Eda. But the damn hormones were kicking in and she was getting moody. </p><p>“I know Luz” said Eda, “it’s the parents I don’t trust. They’re highly conservative and not known for being the most accepting. Tell me, have you met her family yet?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”Have any of your dates been in a public place?”</p><p>”Yes, tonight’s.”</p><p>”But did she show any public displays of affection? And the make out session doesn’t count, you guys were in a secluded area.”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”Any PDA at school?”</p><p>”No.”</p><p>”Luz, I have no doubt that Amity loves you. But it’s obvious to me she’s not out yet. At least to her parents and she’s worried about that.” </p><p>“So?”</p><p>”Luz you don’t know what those parents are like. The eldest daughter went out on a date with a black man a few years back, and nobody has heard from him in years.”</p><p>Luz stood there stunned.</p><p>”I’m just trying to make sure your safe” continued Eda, “you’ve become like a daughter to me and Lilith. King loves you like a big sister. Tell me, does Amity even know your pregnant?”</p><p>Luz stood there silent.</p><p>”Your silence tells me everything.” Said Eda. “Look Luz. You’re going to have to tell her soon. Otherwise she’ll figure it out for herself, and it’s better if she hears it from you.” </p><p>Luz turned and went up to her room.</p><p>She yelled into her pillow. Eda was right, of course she was right. She had to tell Amity. </p><p>She texted Amity to meet her tomorrow. Amity agreed. </p><hr/><p>The next day Luz was standing on the beach. It was cold and the wind was blowing. Because it was early November the beach was desolate. </p><p>“Hey” </p><p>She turned around and Amity was there. </p><p>“Hey” responded Luz. </p><p>“So what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>Luz took a deep breath. </p><p>“Look Amity, I like you. I really like you. And these past few weeks have been the best of my life. But there’s something you should know.”</p><p>”What Luz?”</p><p>”Remember when I told you that I came to The Boiling Isles because my mom thought I needed a change of pace?”</p><p>”Yes”</p><p>”Well that was a lie. Amity... if we’re going to keep dating. I need you to know something... I’m pregnant.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>Luz opened her jacket and showed off her bump to Amity. The green haired girl’s eyes widened. </p><p>“My mom sent me to The Boiling Isles because I got pregnant. It was at a party, someone spiked the punch and I woke up in a strangers bed. It was the only time I ever had sex and the boy in question died a day later.” </p><p>She looked at Amity who was still staring at the bump with her mouth open. </p><p>“Well? Do you still want to date me?”</p><p>Amity said nothing still frozen.</p><p>”I understand. I-I’m sorry.” Said Luz. </p><p>Luz ran away crying all the way back to her house. </p><hr/><p>Amity watched Luz run away, still frozen in shock. She wanted to call out to her but, nothing came out of her mouth. </p><p>Luz disappeared and Amity stared out into the ocean. </p><p><em>“God I’m so stupid” </em>she thought, <em>“I should go after her but I gotta think this through.”</em></p><p>Amity found a log on the beach and sat on it, skipping rocks out into the ocean. She liked Luz, she really did. In fact she loved her. Luz was the one that made Amity realize she liked girls in the first place. She was one of a kind, and she loved that about her. She saw a future with Luz. </p><p>But now she had to consider what Luz being pregnant meant. If she went after Luz, she would might become a mom at 17. Or was it step mom? She didn’t know.</p><p>And then there was the matter of college. She’d have new responsibilities if she ran after Luz. Would she still even be able to go to college? She would have to leave Luz behind with a child to raise by herself. </p><p>And then there was the matter of her parents? They didn’t know she was gay. They were very conservative Catholics, so she didn’t know how they would react to their daughter being in love with a teenage Dominican girl who had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. </p><p>Amity shouted out into the ocean out of frustration. She wished she had more time to make the decision. She knew it was now or never. She made her decision. </p><hr/><p>Luz entered the house crying and was received by Lilith, who hugged her. </p><p>“Luz!” Exclaimed Lilith. “What happened?”</p><p>”I told Amity about me being pregnant.” Sobbed Luz.</p><p>”Oh no. And she didn’t take it well?”</p><p>”She just stood there. Eyes wide and her mouth open.”</p><p>”But did she say anything?”</p><p>”No, but her silence said enough.”</p><p>Lilith hugged Luz even tighter. </p><p>“It’s ok, she’s a teenager. She just needs some time to process it.”</p><p>Luz cried even harder. She released herself from Lilith’s grasp and ran upstairs to her room slamming the door. </p><p>She sobbed into her pillow until she feel asleep.</p><hr/><p>”Luz... hey Luz.”</p><p>Luz felt someone try to shake her awake. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was Amity. Luz was out to speak when Amity cut her off.</p><p>”Luz” said Amity, “let me speak. First I owe you an apology. I was just in shock and that’s why I reacted the way I did. I’m sorry. Secondly, I just want to tell you I’m ok with it. I love you, and nothing will change that.”</p><p>Luz looked up at Amity and kissed her. She kissed her hard.</p><p>“I love you too” she said, “and I forgive you. I should apologize too I shouldn’t have run away like that and I shouldn’t have kept it a secret for so long.” </p><p>“Your forgiven. Luz, how far along are you?”</p><p>”Four months.”</p><p>”Well we have five more months until the baby arrives. So that’s five months for me to prepare.”</p><p>”Prepare? Amity what are you saying?</p><p>”Luz I want to be there for you and your baby. Luz I was going to ask you a very important question on the beach today. But I suppose it’s now or never. Luz Noceda, will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>”Yes” screamed Luz, “oh my god yes.”</p><p>The two kissed a long deep kiss that lasted for minutes. </p><p>“Ahem” they heard from behind them. </p><p>They turned to see Lilith in the doorway her hands on her hips. </p><p>“I take it you made up?” She asked. </p><p>“Yeah” said Luz, “we made up. In fact, we’re officially girlfriends now.” </p><p>“Congratulations. Dinner is almost ready. Amity would you like to stay for dinner?”</p><p>”Yes ma’am”</p><p>”Good, we’re having meatloaf.”</p><p>Lilith left on go back downstairs.</p><p>”Hey Amity” said Luz, “I have an appointment with the OBGYN next Friday and I’m supposed to find out the gender of the baby. Would you like to come with me?”</p><p>”I’d love too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Month 4: The Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was on the edge of her seat all week. She was excited to find out the sex of her baby. Teachers had to snap her out of her day dreaming. </p><p>No one at school figured out Luz was pregnant yet. Even though she had already told Amity, she wanted to keep it secret a little while longer.</p><p>So she continued wearing baggier and baggier sweatshirts. But her bump started getting bigger and bigger. She knew it wouldn’t be much longer until they would figure it out for themselves. </p><hr/><p>Amity and Luz were at the Owl House studying for their next test in English class. It was a nice peaceful study date for the two of them. They were sitting on Luz’s bed, books in their laps, Luz’s head on Amity’s shoulder. The door was open at Eda and Lilith’s request. Luz argued that she was already pregnant and it wasn’t like Amity could get Luz pregnant if she tried. But Lilith and Eda, mainly Lilith, insisted saying that it would keep their focus on studying. </p><p>“Ok Luz” said Amity, “In <em>The Iliad</em>, who is considered the best of the Greeks?”</p><p>”I don’t know” said Luz, “Achilles?”</p><p>”That’s right.”</p><p>Luz smiled softly. Truth was she was tired. Even though it was six a clock, it had been a long day and being pregnant added to that. </p><p>“So Amity” asked Luz, “what’s the plan for Friday?”</p><p>”Well” replied Amity, “After school we’ll drive you to your appointment and then after that we’ll go get dinner. And I’ll drop you off at your house.”</p><p>Luz nodded at her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She got all giddy and excited, Amity was her girlfriend now. </p><p>Luz was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a weird sensation in her abdomen. </p><p>“Aahhhh” she yelled.</p><p>Amity turned her head and had a worried expression on her face. </p><p>“Luz” she said, “what’s wrong? Are you ok?”</p><p>”The baby” gasped Luz, “it just kicked.”</p><p>Luz took Amity’s hand and placed it over her bump. The baby kicked again and Amity gasped. </p><p>“I-I felt it” she exclaimed. </p><p>Luz and Amity smiled and then kissed each other. Lilith and Eda came bursting in through the doorway. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Asked Eda. “We heard yelling.” </p><p>“The baby kicked.” Said Luz. </p><p>“Oh my god” exclaimed Lilith. “Luz that’s wonderful.”</p><p>They went over and hugged her. They put their hands on the bump but, the baby didn’t kick anymore. </p><p>“It’s ok” said Lilith, “there will be plenty of other opportunities.”</p><p>The two older women exited the room leaving Luz and Amity to their studying. But they didn’t go back to studying, they just laid back on the bed and cuddled until it was time for Amity to go home. </p><hr/><p>Friday afternoon school let out. Luz got out of her acting class and ran to the parking lot. She found Amity waiting by her car. </p><p>“Hey” said Luz.</p><p>”Hey” said Amity, “you ready?”</p><p>”Yeah.” Said Luz as she got into the car. “Last class was killer. I swear I was about to explode. How could I go over some godawful play about a boarding school while I’m about to learn the sex of my child.” </p><p>Amity laughed. They drove into the small downtown area and found the OBGYN’s office. They exited the car and entered the office and waited in the waiting room. They looked around, there were a few other women in the office. </p><p>After a few people had gone they finally called Luz’s name. She looked at Amity, and they both got up and entered. </p><p>“Excuse me” said the nurse, “Who are you?”</p><p>”That’s my girlfriend, is it ok if she comes back with me?” Said Luz</p><p>”I suppose.”</p><p>They were lead back to the room. Luz sat in the patient’s chair and Amity sat on a nearby stool. They waited for about five minutes until the doctor came in. </p><p>“Hello Luz” said the doctor.</p><p>”Hello Doctor Gable” said Luz. </p><p>Doctor gable was a kind woman who Luz had seen a couple times since she got to Bonesburrow. </p><p>“And who’s this?” Doctor Gable asked nodding to Amity. </p><p>“I’m Amity Blight.” Replied Amity. “I’m Luz’s girlfriend.”</p><p>”So this is the girl I heard so much about over these past few months.”</p><p>Luz blushed. Amity smirked.</p><p>”Luz you’ve been talking about me to your OBGYN? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on me.” Teased Amity. </p><p>“Shut up” Luz said blushing even further. </p><p>Amity smiled and gave Luz a kiss. </p><p>“You two make quite the cute couple.” Said Doctor Gable. </p><p>“Thanks”</p><p>”Now are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?”</p><p>Luz nodded. </p><p>Doctor Gable put gel on Luz’s stomach. Luz flinched. Even though it had been done a few times, it still felt weird and cold to Luz.</p><p>Doctor gable continued and started to put the device on the bump. They saw on the screen the child as much as they could. </p><p>“Well the child is healthy.” Said Doctor Gable. “In fact it’s doing better than what I usually see.”</p><p>”What’s the gender doctor?”</p><p>”Hold on a second... ah yes I see. Let me print out a photo. You two can take your bets while you wait.” </p><p>The doctor left the room. Luz turned to Amity. </p><p>“I say girl” said Luz.</p><p>”I’ll take boy then.” Said Amity. “How do you know anyways?”</p><p>”I can just feel it. Loser buys dinner?”</p><p>”Your on.” </p><p>Doctor Gable entered again. </p><p>“Ok who had what?”</p><p>”Boy” said Amity.</p><p>”Girl” said Luz. </p><p>“Well” said Doctor Gable. “Luz you win. You’re having a little girl.”</p><p>She handed them a picture of the sonogram. </p><p>Luz had the biggest smile on her face. Amity gave her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Congratulations Luz.” Said Amity. </p><hr/><p>Afterwards they went to a little dinner and got some dinner. And then they went to the Owl House. </p><p>Lilith, Eda and King were waiting for them when they entered. </p><p>“Well?” Asked Eda.</p><p>“Girl” said Luz. </p><p>The two older women gave a delighted shriek. And ran over and hugged Luz.</p><p>”Congratulations.” They both said. </p><p>Amity’s phone began to ring. </p><p>“I’m just going to take this in the kitchen.” She said. </p><p>“So Luz, have you thought about names yet?”</p><p>”Oh gosh no. I’ve been so busy with school that I didn’t have time to think of any. </p><p>“Well you still have four and a half months.”</p><p>”You should name it King, after me.” Said King. </p><p>Luz laughed. </p><p>“I would” she said, “but that’s not really a girls name. Besides it would get a little confusing with two kids named King around here wouldn’t it?”</p><p>”Oh yeah. I guess your right. And now that I think about it, I wanna be the only King here.”</p><p>”How about Hooty?” Joked Eda.</p><p>”Oh god no” </p><p>They all laughed again. Until they heard shouting coming from the kitchen. They turned around and Amity entered the living room from the kitchen a frown on her face.</p><p>”Amity” said Luz, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>”My parents” she said, “apparently one of their  friends saw us at the OBGYN and thought that I was pregnant. I told them I wasn’t but they didn’t believe me.”</p><p>”So what does this mean?”</p><p>”It means.” Replied Amity, “Luz, I think it’s time for you meet my parents.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Month 4: Blight Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Blight family were the richest people on The Boiling Isles. Alador Blight hade made a fortune in real estate dealings across Maine. Odalia Blight was a former model that married rich and had her own small fortune from her younger days. </p><p>Alador and Odalia were considered to be very influential in higher circles. However, the town was always buzzing with rumors of their private lives behind closed doors. </p><p>There was always a rumor of bad parenting techniques, abuse, and neglect. These were often believed to be true, despite no evidence was ever found. The Blight children were never found with any visible bruises but some noticed how they flinched with their parents in public.</p><p>Other rumors that circled were that the Blights held eyes wide shut parties, they were part of the Illuminati, or that they made their money as part of mafia business dealings. These were less likely to be believed. There was no evidence to the more wild rumors. </p><p>The fact remained however, that the Blight parents were rich, snooty, and all around shitty to the general population.</p><p>The two welder twins were well liked but, we’re always on thin ice because they were off commuting pranks. </p><p>Amity was known for being one of the more tolerable Blights. She was always kind and known for being a sociable. </p><hr/><p>Amity and Luz were in the car. It was quite silent. Luz knew that Amity never talked about her parents. So she never asked. Luz of course had her own drama with her mom, so she understood. </p><p>Luz looked over at Amity. She was gripping the steering wheel a lot harder than normal. Her eyes were wide and a look of nervousness was on her face. </p><p>Luz reached out and put a hand on Amity’s shoulder. Amity softened just a bit, but still was tense. </p><p>“Luz” said Amity, “you should know my parents don’t know about us. And they don’t know I’m gay.”</p><p>”I know” replied Luz, “I think I always kinda did. But it to be ok. I’ll be by your side the whole time.”</p><p>”Thanks Luz. I love you, just remember that.”</p><p>”I love you too.”</p><hr/><p>They arrived at Blight Manor. It was a small gated mansion on top of a hill over looking the town. Luz got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw the large doors that lead into the house. </p><p>Amity took her girlfriend’s hand and they walked into the house. </p><p>Alador and Odalia Blight were standing on the grand staircase in the foyer. They looked menacing and regal at the same time. Amity squirmed a little bit until Luz gave her a little squeeze on her hand. </p><p>“Daughter” said Alador, “you have some explaining to do. First off, who is the son of a bitch got you pregnant?”</p><p>”I’m not pregnant” said Amity.</p><p>“Liar” responded Odalia. “Mrs. Stevenson saw you at the OBGYN.”</p><p>“She wasn’t there for herself.” Exclaimed Luz. </p><p>“And who are you?”</p><p>”Luz Noceda. And Amity was there with me, because I’m the one whose pregnant.”</p><p>Luz opened her coat to reveal her bump. The two older Blights’ eyes widened. </p><p>“Amity. I thought we told you not to associate with trashy people.” Said Alador.</p><p>”Do not call my girlfriend trash. She is a wonderful person and the love of my life.” Shouted Amity. </p><p>The Blights eyes widened further and their mouths dropped open.</p><p>”Mom. Dad.” Continued Amity. “I’m gay. Luz is my girlfriend and she’s pregnant. But that doesn’t matter. I love her and I will love the daughter she will have when she gives birth.”</p><p>Anger spread on Alador’s face. He came down the stairs and moved to slap Amity but Luz got between them and caught his hand. </p><p>“Do not touch her.” Growled Luz. </p><p>Alador dropped his hand and looked Amity right in the eye. </p><p>“Your disowned.” He said. “You have thirty minutes. Pack your shit and then get the fuck out of my house.”</p><p>Amity’s eyes widened. Tears threatened to fall out. She turned to go down a hallway and brought Luz with her.</p><hr/><p>Amity had just finished packing. Luz had helped her and had stepped out for a second. </p><p>Amity looked. Her whole life was now in two suitcases containing all she could carry. Her clothes, school stuff, a photo of her and her siblings. </p><p>Luz came back into the room and hugged Amity who began to cry into her shoulder. Luz comforted her. </p><p>“Shhh” said Luz, “it’ll be ok. Eda and Lilith said you can stay with us.”</p><p>”Thanks Luz. You really are the best.”</p><p>”But Amity. I’m sorry. I should have never caused this rift between you and your parents. It’s not too late, if you want to take it back.”</p><p>”Luz I’m not going to do that. This had been a long time coming. My parents have never been the best. This is not your fault ok. You are worth getting disowned. Besides, now I’m free to be who I want to be.”</p><p>”But what about college?”</p><p>”They wanted me to go to college. Honestly, I never wanted some fancy job. I just want a simple life here on the island. And now that dream contains you and the baby. Besides even if I decide I do want to go to college, there’s a perfectly good community college on the island that I can go to.”</p><p>Luz smiled. They kissed each other. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s go home.”</p><hr/><p>Luz and Amity arrived at the Owl House about twenty minutes later. Eda and Lilith greeted them on the front lawn and gave Amity a hug. </p><p>“I’ve called Bump.” Said Lilith, “I explained the situation and he said it’s ok for you to stay here.” </p><p>“Thank you Ms. Clawthorn.” Replied Amity. </p><p>“It’s no problem and call me Lilith.” </p><p>Amity nodded and they entered the house. They took her stuff up to Luz’s room which they would share. They crammed in another old desk that they had up in the attic. </p><p>“What are we gonna do about the bed situation?” Luz asked Amity. </p><p>“We’ll share” replied Amity. “It’ll be cramped on account of it being a twin bed. And toward the end of the pregnancy I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>Luz nodded. They both got ready for bed and laid down next to each other. </p><p>“Goodnight Luz. I love you.”</p><p>”I love you too.”</p><p>And they slept peacefully that night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Month 5: Jobs (Early December)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The residents of the Owl House got used to Amity living there relatively quickly. Of course, Amity had already been a regular at the house since before she and Luz had started dating. So she had been welcomed with open arms. </p><p>The down size was that it was beginning to get cramped, and with everyone staying inside because of the cold weather they were all practically on top of each other. </p><p>Word of the drama that had occurred at a light Manor had gotten around school. By now everyone knew that Luz was pregnant so she didn’t try to hide it anymore. Most had accepted that she was pregnant and moved on. Although a few made fun of her for about a week until Lilith caught word of it. After Lilith found out, students knew not to say anything bad about Luz or Ms. Clawthorn would put you in detention so fast you wouldn’t know what hit you. </p><hr/><p>It was snowing on this particular Saturday. Amity was at her desk doing homework, Luz was on the bed listening to music on her phone. It was quite peaceful, that was until King walked down the hallway in his underwear singing some song about ducks. At that point Amity closed the door and sighed. </p><p>“Luz” said Amity.</p><p>”Hmm” replied Luz taking her headphones out of her ears. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking. After we graduate how about we get an apartment?”</p><p>Luz sat up. She patted the spot on the bed next to her. </p><p>“I think it’s a good idea.” Said Luz. “And besides its going to get even more cramped when the little one arrives.” </p><p>Amity smiled and kissed Luz’s bump. </p><p>“In that case we need to start saving up.” Said Amity, “Because this is a small town apartments are pretty cheap but, it will take income from both of us to pay that plus food, utilities, and everything else.”</p><p>”Well, I have my job with Eda at the pawn shop. It pays well enough for someone not paying for rent and food.” </p><p>“I’m going to get a job. I’ll look in the paper and see if there are any openings.” </p><p>They smiled at each other. Amity went back to her homework, Luz got ready to work at the pawn shop.</p><hr/><p>Not many people came into the pawn shop that day. They thought that maybe that it was the snow, it had been heavy and not that many people were out. They weren’t scared however. The Christmas season was around the corner and usually was a lot busier because people were looking for cheap gifts. </p><p>“You alright kid” said Eda, “you look like you’ve had something to tell me all day.” </p><p>“Oh not much” said Luz, “Amity and I talked about getting an apartment after we graduate.” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s good. I mean we love having you guys around but it’s starting to get cramped at the house.”</p><p>”Amity was going to get a job so we could save up. Do you think she could get one here?”</p><p>”I’m sorry kid. I can only afford one employee.”</p><p>”I understand.”</p><p>”But I do know a few other business owners who might need some help. I’ll talk to Amity when we get home and see if any of them strike her fancy.”</p><p>”Oh, thank you Aunt Eda.”</p><p>”No problem kid.” </p><hr/><p>In the end, Amity got a job at a small used bookshop in town. It paid well enough, and the owners were nice enough. </p><p>She began work doing just normal staff things. Sweeping the floors, running the cash register, stocking the shelves. It was good a good first job. And Amity found herself to be good at it. Like Luz she worked on weekends. During the week she would work any day she didn’t have volleyball practice. </p><hr/><p>That particular Sunday, the pawn shop and the bookshop had been busy. Christmas was about two weeks away and people were looking for gifts. </p><p>Amity had almost been overwhelmed at the front counter. Finally around her lunch break, Luz came in. </p><p>“Hey, you wanna go get some lunch?” She asked. </p><p>“Yes, please.” Amity responded exacerbated.</p><p>Luz smiled and they walked to a little cafe down the road. They sat down and the waiter took their order.</p><p>“I’ll have the meatloaf” said Amity.</p><p>”I’ll have the clam chowder” said Luz.</p><p>The waiter nodded.</p><p>“Luz, I thought you didn’t like clam chowder.” Said Amity.</p><p>“I don’t, it’s these damn cravings.”</p><p>Amity laughed. Her phone chimed. She looked down. And her smile wavered. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>”My brother and sister are coming home for the holidays. This will be the first time I haven’t spent Christmas with them.”</p><p>Luz leaned over and gave Amity a hug.</p><p>“It’ll be ok.”</p><p>They kissed. Soon their food came to the table. They are their lunch and went back to their respective jobs. </p><hr/><p>It was later that night when Luz and Amity were watching TV together. King was on the the floor drawing. Eda and Lilith were in the kitchen making dinner.</p><p>That’s when there was a knock at the door. Luz and Amity got up and opened it.</p><p>Standing there were a boy and a girl in their early twenties with dark green hair. </p><p>Amity let out a gasp. </p><p>“Edric! Emira!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Month 5: Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obligatory Holiday chapter. I know a Christmas chapter in February, but it works into the timeline of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity looked at her older siblings shocked. </p><p>“Hey Mittens” said Emira, “can we come in?”</p><p>Amity stood aside and gestured for them to enter. They nodded and entered. </p><p>They all sat down in the living room. Eda and Lilith came in to see what was happening. King looked up from his drawing unbothered. </p><p>“This is my brother and sister, Edric and Emira Blight.” Said Amity.</p><p>“Hello” said Luz extending her hand, “I’m Luz Noceda.”</p><p>Edric and Emira both shook it. </p><p>“So this is the famous Luz” said Edric, “she’s even prettier than you said Mittens.”</p><p>Luz looked over at Amity and wriggled her eyebrows with a smirk. </p><p>“Mittens?” Asked Luz with a laugh.</p><p>”It’s a stupid nickname” said Amity, “anyways. Ed and Em, why are you here?”</p><p>”We heard about what Mom and Dad did.” Said Emira. “When they told us, we told them that we wanted nothing to do with them anymore.”  </p><p>“What did they say?” Asked Amity. </p><p>“They said we walk out that door their no longer paying our tuition” said Edric, “Jokes on them we graduated this semester.”</p><p>”Congratulations.” Said Amity. </p><p>“Thank you.” The twins said in unison. </p><p>“Anyways” continued Emira, “we’re here because we want you to know we’ve got your back.”</p><p>”Thank you.” Said Amity. </p><p>“Mister and Miss Blight” said Lilith, “would you like to stay for dinner?”</p><p>”Oh we wouldn’t want to impose.”</p><p>”Nonsense, there’s enough for everybody.”</p><hr/><p>Dinner that night was a nice lasagna. Luz had her’s with ranch dressing on it because that’s what she was craving. She said it tasted awful but satisfied the craving. So a mixed review. </p><p>“Edric, Emira, where are you staying?” Asked Eda. </p><p>“Small bed and breakfast about a ten minute walk from here.” </p><p>Eda nodded. She was secretly hoping that would be the case because they had run out of room to put people. </p><p>“Is it nice?” Asked Lilith. </p><p>“Yes. Why do you ask?”</p><p>”Luz’s mom is coming up for Christmas in a week and we need a place for her to stay.”</p><p>They continued to eat, Amity and her siblings catching up. Luz asking here and there about their college life. </p><p>Finally, dinner was finished and they retired to the living room. King was put to bed because it was getting late. </p><p>“We best get going.” Said Emira. “Thank you for a lovely evening. Amity come by the bed and breakfast soon, Mom and Dad are planning on canceling your phone service soon, so we’ll get you on our plan as soon as possible.” </p><p>“Thanks” said Amity. </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“Would you like to spend Christmas with us?” Asked Eda.</p><p>”That would be great, thank you.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A Week Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>It was winter break so Luz, Amity and Lilith spent most of their time at home. On this day however, Luz and Lilith would be setting out to pick up Camila from the Augusta Airport. </p><p>They stood in the atrium of the airport. Waiting and waiting until they saw her. They waved and she came over. </p><p>“Hi mom” said Luz. </p><p>“Hola Luz” said Camila. She looked her daughter in the face and then at her bump. “I really can’t believe that it’s been five months since we’ve seen each other.”</p><p>”I can” Luz said bitterly. </p><p>Camila had a little frown on her face. She turned to Lilith. </p><p>“Lilith, it’s been a while. Thank you for taking care of Luz these past few months.” </p><p>“It has been our pleasure. Come on, let’s get to the car. The drive is going to be long. And the ferry has been slow because of ice.”</p><hr/><p>The ride to Bonesburrow was long and awkward. Luz didn’t even look at her mom. </p><p>They arrived in Bonesburrow at about six o clock. They drove to the bed and breakfast and got Camila settled. </p><p>“Lilith” said Camila, “do you mind leaving Luz and me alone for a second? I want to talk to my daughter.”</p><p>Lilith looked at Luz who nodded. Lilith then left the room.</p><p>“Luz, I know I-“</p><p>”Why?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Why did you send me away? You could’ve supported me. So why did you send me away.”</p><p>”Luz. I wanted you to have a fresh start.”</p><p>”Then why didn’t you come with me?” </p><p>“Because I couldn’t just leave my job on short notice. Luz I wanted to be here, trust me.”</p><p>”Then why haven’t we spoken in five months?”</p><p>”What was I supposed to say? Besides Luz, communication is a two way street.”</p><p>Luz looked at her mom.</p><p>”But your right.” Continued Camila. “I wasn’t there when I should have. If you want, I can bring you back home if you want.”</p><p>”No, I have a life here now.”</p><p>”I had a feeling that would be the answer. Look Luz, what I did was really shitty. And I k ow that nothing I could do to make it up, but please let me try.”</p><p>Luz stared at her mom for a few moments before speaking.</p><p>”Ok. Truth is I’ve missed you to mom.”</p><p>Camila smiled. </p><p>“Do you think you can forgive me?”</p><p>”Not yet but I’d like to.”</p><p>”That’s fair.” </p><p>“Come on, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”</p><hr/><p>After Camila put her stuff away she came back down and they drove to the Owl House. They opened the door to find Eda and Amity in the kitchen preparing dinner, and King watching some kids cartoon. </p><p>“Amity” called Luz as she put her coat up. “Could you come here please?”</p><p>Amity entered wearing an apron. </p><p>“Yes Luz.”</p><p>Luz turned to her mom.</p><p>”Mom this is my girlfriend Amity. Amity this is my mom Camila.”</p><p>Amity and Camila stepped toward each other. </p><p>“Hello, I’m Amity Blight. I’m a big fan of your work.” Said Amity indicating to Luz.</p><p>”I’m Camila Noceda, and I’m glad you like her.” Responded Camila. </p><p>Over the next week, Camila and Luz would start to reconnect. Luz still would still harbora little bit of resentment toward her mom. But they were now on better terms. </p><hr/><p>Christmas morning, Camila woke up in her room in the bed and breakfast. She went to the dining room downstairs and made her plate. She sat at a table by the window and looked out into the snow covered street. </p><p>“May we sit down with you?” Asked a young woman’s voice. </p><p>Camila looks up and sees a young man and woman with green hair. </p><p>“Please by all means” she says and the two sit down, “I’m Camila Noceda.”</p><p>”Noceda? Are you related to Luz Noceda?”</p><p>”Yes, I’m her mother. How do you know her?”</p><p>”We’re Edric and Emira Blight, our sister Amity is dating Luz.”</p><p>”Oh yes, a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>”A pleasure to meet you as well.” </p><p>They sat down and had breakfast. Later on they went to the Owl House together to celebrate the Holliday. </p><p>It had been a good holiday, Luz received a lot of gifts for the baby. King received lots of toys. Amity more books and a little cash from the twins to go toward the apartment. Eda, Lilith and Camila all received various clothes and other gifts that were not worth mentioning.</p><p>All in all it was a nice little day of peace in what was considered to be a hectic year. </p><p>Amity had the pleasant assurance that her siblings had her back. Luz and her mom were on the road to recovery. They were in a spot where they were happy, but they still had steps they would need to take to get to there happy ending.</p><p>But that could wait until the New Year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Fic isn’t quite done yet, hell I don’t know if it’s even halfway done. So while your waiting for the next chapter to come out (and I know that I update way to often), why don’t you read some of my other Owl House fics. “Marriage for Unity” and “The Blight Noceda Adventure Series”. <br/>Cheers, <br/>Ruler Of The Inches</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Month 6: The Accident (Mid January)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the holidays, Luz and Amity returned to their regularly scheduled routine. They would go to school during the week. Amity no longer had volleyball, so she was now working at the bookshop every day after school.</p><p>Hexside had won the regional volleyball championship this year but had failed to make it to state again. Disappointing, but they tried their best and that’s all that really mattered. </p><p>Anyways, their schedules were as one would expect. School, work, homework and then sleep on the weekedays. Work and then relaxation on the weekends.</p><hr/><p>It was a Friday, and Amity and Luz were getting out of their last class. They greeted each other with a kiss and got into Amity’s car. </p><p>“Hey Luz” said Amity, “do you think the maybe you could get a ride home with Eda tonight? I have to work late tonight.”</p><p>”Sure” said Luz, “but you know I’ll miss you.”</p><p>Amity smiled at that. Usually, she would get off work about two hours before the shop closed and she would drive her and Luz home. However, one of the other workers at the shop was out sick so she gladly took the extra hours. </p><p>Amity parked the car at a little parking lot about a two minute walk from their respective workplaces. In fact the bookshop Amity worked at was just a few doors down from the pawn shop. </p><p>They walked together on the icy side walk to the store. Luz taking Amity’s arm. Luz was now six and a half months pregnant and Amity was worried what would happen if she fell. Luz gladly accepted the help because nowadays her feet started to hurt a lot more. </p><p>“Well this is me.” Said Luz as they arrived at the pawn shop.</p><p>”I’ll see you when I get home.” Said Amity. </p><p>They kissed and Luz entered the shop. Amity continued walking down the street to the bookshop. </p><hr/><p>Luz was sitting on an old chair in the pawnshop. Eda was sitting at the counter. They had just had a rush of customers and were catching their breath while they still could. </p><p>“Hey Eda.” Said Luz, “Could I get a ride home with you tonight? Amity’s working a late shift.” </p><p>“Sure, I’m picking up dinner on the way home. What do you want to eat tonight?” </p><p>“I had a craving for pizza recently. White sauce, anchovies with spinach and onion.”</p><p>”We‘ll get a small just for you. I think we’ll get a pepperoni and... we’ll what do you think Amity would want when she gets home?”</p><p>”She’s a big fan of the Mediterranean Veggie.”</p><p>”We’ll get that. I know Lilith likes that one as well.” </p><p>They laughed. Then something caught Luz’s eye. It was something she hadn’t noticed before. Sitting on a rack was a necklace with a seashell containing a purple gem. </p><p>“Aunt Eda” said Luz, “what’s that?”</p><p>”Oh that” said Eda looking in the same direction Luz was, “haven’t sold that in years. Some old woman sold it to me couple years ago. Gave her twenty bucks for it.”</p><p>”It’s beautiful. I’d like to buy it for Amity.”</p><p>”Take it. No ones bought it in two years and it just taking up space.”</p><p>”Thanks Aunt Eda.”</p><p>”No problem kid.”</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Luz waited for Amity in the living room. Lilith and Eda had gone to bed. She could hear King playing around in his room, even though he was supposed to be asleep. </p><p>She lit two candles, had placed some pizza on a plate and had the necklace in a box. </p><p>However, Luz was starting to get worried. Amity should have gotten home thirty minutes ago. She didn’t know what could be taking so long. There was a snow storm going on outside. And so she knew Amity would be late, but not this late. That’s when her phone rang. She answered it. </p><p>“Hello.” Said Luz.</p><p>”Hello, am I talking to Luz Noceda?” Said a voice on the phone.</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>”I’m Nurse Hastings from Bonesburrow General Hospital. Do you know an Amity Blight?”</p><p>”Yes” said Luz worried, “I’m her girlfriend. What’s wrong?”</p><p>”Shes been in an accident. You were her emergency contact.”</p><p>Luz’s stomach dropped. </p><p>“Is she ok?”</p><p>”She currently in the ER. That’s all I can tell you.”</p><p>”I’ll be down as soon as I can.”</p><p>She ended the call and ran upstairs with tears in her eyes. She entered Lilith’s room.</p><p>”Aunt Lilith” cried Luz, “get up. Amity’s been in an accident.”</p><p>Lilith sprang out of bed.</p><p>”Where is she now?” Asked Lilith.</p><p>”Bonesburrow General.”</p><p>”Ok, you go downstairs and get ready to go. I’m gonna make sure Eda watches King.”</p><p>Luz did as she was told. She went down stairs and got her coat on. Lilith came down in a minute and they departed for the hospital.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at Bonesburrow General, Luz ran into the waiting room while Lilith parked the car. She burst into the room and went directly to the nurse at the station. </p><p>“My name is Luz Noceda. My girlfriend Amity Blight was brought in this evening. Is she alright?” Asked Luz.</p><p>The nurse typed something into her computer.</p><p>”She’s currently in emergency surgery. Please take a seat and we’ll tell you when you can see her.” </p><p>Luz nodded and went to take a seat. Lilith entered a minute later and sat down next to Luz. She told her what happened and then proceeded to cry into Lilith’s shoulder. </p><p>A police officer came in a moment. He walked toward Luz and Lilith.</p><p>”Excuse me” he said, “are either of you here for Amity Blight?”</p><p>”Yes” said Luz, “I’m her girlfriend.”</p><p>”And she lives with me currently.” Said Lilith. </p><p>“I’m Officer Suchet, I was called in after the disturbance occurred. Do you know what happened?” Asked the police officer. </p><p>Both women shook their heads.</p><p>”At about 9:15 as the shop was about to close, a drunk man entered. He started verbally harassing Miss Blight. He attempted to get her to come with him, she refused. He grabbed her she broke free from his grasp. That’s when he pulled a gun and shot her in the shoulder.”</p><p>Luz looked at the officer shocked.</p><p>”Have found out who did it?” Asked Lilith.</p><p>”Yes” replied the officer, “it was Alador Blight.” </p><p>“Have you caught the bastard?” Luz squeaked out angrily.</p><p>”Yes, we picked him up about an hour ago.” </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>”I’m terribly sorry this happened. If there’s anything else we can do for you please let us know.”</p><p>They nodded at the officer and he left. Soon after, the nursed called them in. Amity was out of surgery and they could go see her. </p><hr/><p>Amity lie in the hospital bed sound asleep. She had a bandage over her shoulder. Luz sat down next to the bed. </p><p>A nurse came in and explained to them that Amity was fine. The bullet missed all important organs and arteries. She would however have a scar on her right shoulder as a result of the confrontation. </p><p>Lilith thanked her. She then went to stand behind Luz putting a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“It’ll be ok Luz.”</p><p>Luz nodded and then took Amity’s hand. She looked into Amity’s face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. </p><p>Luz remained in the hospital room all night. She eventually fell asleep in that chair her head on Amity’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Month 6: The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity was surrounded by darkness. She didn’t know where she was and her right shoulder hurt like hell. Suddenly the darkness shifted and she was in a field. </p><p>She looked over and saw a young woman and a small child. She approached them and saw that the woman was Luz.</p><p>“Luz” she breathed out.</p><p>Luz turned around and smiled. It wasn’t the Luz Amity had come to know. She looked older. The young daughter at her side looked to be about five years old.</p><p>”Hey you” said Luz, “come on the picnics all laid out.”</p><p>Amity sat down on the blanket with Luz, the young girl went to play in the fields. </p><p>Amity put her head on Luz’s shoulder. </p><p>“I love this” Amity said, “this is heaven.”</p><p>”Yeah” said Luz, “it’s nice. Too bad it isn’t real.”</p><p>”What?” Asked Amity. </p><p>The scene around her dissolved. She heard quiet sobbing. </p><hr/><p>Amity opened her eyes and then groaned. The pain in her shoulder came back to her. </p><p>“Amity?” </p><p>She looked over and finally took notice of her surroundings. She was in the hospital. Luz was right next to her. Her eyes were red from crying. </p><p>“Luz?”</p><p>Luz rushed over and gave Amity a long passionate kiss. They broke and Luz let out a sob. </p><p>“Hey, it’s alright” said Amity, “I’m still alive.”</p><p>“I know” said Luz, “but I came way to close to losing you. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you.”</p><p>Amity took Luz’s hand reassuringly. </p><p>“Well I pulled through, and you’re here with me. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Luz smiled sadly. </p><p>“Do you remember what happened?” Luz asked carefully.</p><p>Amity sat up in bed and thought about it. When it all came back to her her eyes widened and her face darkened. </p><p>“My dad” she said bitterly, “that bastard shot me. He came into the shop drunk. He tried to get me to come with him. I refused. He grabbed me and I shook him off. That’s when he took out a gun and shot me.”</p><p>Luz gave Amity a hug. Doing her best to not hurt her shoulder.</p><p>”They caught him” said Luz, “he’s in jail now.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They sat there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>”Luz, what time is it?” Asked Amity.</p><p>“It’s about two AM... Happy Birthday Amity.”</p><p>”You remembered?”</p><p>”Of course I would. Here.”</p><p>Luz produced a box from her jacket pocket. Amity took it and opened it. Inside was the necklace Luz got from the pawn shop earlier.</p><p>”Luz” breathed Amity, “it’s beautiful. Thank you.”</p><p>She leaned over and gave her a kiss. Then put the necklace on the bedside table. She then scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her.</p><p>”Come on.” She said, “I’m tired, and I bet that you are too.” </p><p>Luz didn’t object, she got into the bed and let Amity put her head on Luz’s shoulder. They drifted off into sweet, sweet sleep.</p><hr/><p>They awoke the next day to an annoyed huff. When they opened their eyes they saw a annoyed looking nurse. Luz blushed and got out of the bed. </p><p>“Good morning Miss Blight.” Said The Nurse. “How are you feeling today?”</p><p>”My shoulder still hurts, but other than that I feel alright.” Replied Amity. </p><p>“Good. Well at any rate you’ll be ready to leave in about five days if you recover at this rate.”</p><p>Amity nodded and the nurse left to go get her some pain killers. </p><p>“Luz, you should probably go home. Get some food and a shower. Tell Eda and Lilith how I’m doing.” Said Amity.</p><p>”Ok” responded Luz, “I’ll be back this afternoon.” </p><p>They gave each other one last kiss before Luz called for Lilith to pick her up. </p><hr/><p>Luz got home and immediately went upstairs to shower. She hadn’t gotten a chance to yesterday and she was starting to stink a little bit. </p><p>She went downstairs and joined Lilith, Eda and King at the table. Breakfast that day was eggs, sausage, toast and O’Brien potatoes. Luz had an orange juice, even though she wanted coffee. She was tired and began to miss the caffeinated beverage. She would be glad when she could drink it again. </p><p>“How’s Amity?” Asked King. </p><p>The young boy had begun to enjoy having Amity around. She was nice and would play with him. He cried for an hour when he found out she had been shot. </p><p>“Good” said Luz, “she’s awake. Remembers everything too. The nurse says she should be able to get out in about five days.”</p><p>Eda let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>They continued to eat and made plans to bust Amity later that afternoon.</p><hr/><p>True to the nurse’s word, Amity was released after five days in the hospital. She had recovered but the scar from the bullet wound was still tender. </p><p>However, this whole ordeal was not done yet. There was still the matter of her father. But they would work that out tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to spend a little time with her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Month 7: The Visit (February)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity healed pretty fast. Her shoulder no longer hurt constantly, but the scar was still there and it twinged if she moved it too fast. She no longer needed pain killers and was happy to get off of them. They made her moody and while on them she would snap at Luz, who was also very moody due to pregnancy and would run away crying. At which point Amity would have to run after her. They would make up pretty quickly however. </p><hr/><p>Luz and Amity had gone out for Valentines Day. They decided to go out to dinner, a rare occurrence for them since they were saving up money. So they went to a nice little restaurant called Tony’s, it was nothing fancy but nice enough. </p><p>They sat at a little candle lit table in the corner of the packed restaurant. Amity was having a nice lasagna, Luz was eating a nice fettuccine alfredo. </p><p>“How’s the food?” Asked Amity.</p><p>”Delicious” said Luz, “I’ve been craving Italian for a while so I’m glad we came here tonight.”</p><p>“Hey, you know your about two months away from giving birth. We should probably start thinking about names”</p><p>”Your right.”</p><p>They spent the rest of dinner brainstorming but, didn’t seem to get anywhere.</p><hr/><p>They walked to the car and drove home after dinner planning on sneaking in and having some “fun” without Eda and Lilith noticing. </p><p>These plans were derailed when they got there however. There was a car that was all to familiar to Amity in the driveway.</p><p>“Oh no” she said before she took Luz’s hand and rushed inside. </p><p>Sitting in the living room was Odalia Blight. Eda and Lilith were both standing looking at the rich woman with disgust. They said nothing however.</p><p>”What the fuck are you doing here?” Spat Amity. </p><p>“Is that anyway to greet your mother?” Responded Odalia.</p><p>”Your not my mother anymore, or did you forget. I’ve been disowned. Now answer the question.”</p><p>”I’m just here to talk.”</p><p>”Ok, talk and then leave.”</p><p>”Your father is going to prison. He confessed guilty to everything when he knew that money could get him out of this one. The mayor turned his back on his since it’s an election year.”</p><p>”Good, bastard can rot for what he did to me.”</p><p>”Don’t talk about your father like that.”</p><p>”I’ll talk about him however I want. He shot me.”</p><p>”He was drunk.”</p><p>”That doesn’t justify it!”</p><p>”Fine, I’m not here to argue. I have a proposition. Come back home, leave the whore and you can get your inheritance back.”</p><p>Luz let out a cry and ran upstairs.</p><p>”No” said Amity, “don’t you get it? It’s not about money. I love Luz and nothing will change that. You were a shitty mom, and I will sure Luz and I raise her child better than you and dad ever did.” Amity shouted at her mother before running up the stairs. </p><p>Eda and Lilith turned to the shocked Odalia Blight. </p><p>“Get the fuck out of our house.” Said Eda. </p><p>“And if you ever bother either of those girls again, you’ll end up in jail with your husband.” Lilith spat.</p><hr/><p>Amity found Luz in the bed crying into one of her pillows. </p><p>“Hey” she said softly, “it’s ok, I’m not leaving you.” </p><p>Luz looked up and gave a sad smile. </p><p>“I know I shouldn’t have run off.” She said. “But these damn hormones. And that whore comment, it just got to me.”</p><p>”Hey! You know that’s not true. I know it’s not true.” </p><p>Amity sat down on the bed. </p><p>“I’m sorry she had to ruin our Valentines Day.” Continued Amity. </p><p>“Well” said Luz, “the night’s not over yet.”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I don’t think Eda and Lilith will come up for a while. The walls are pretty thick.” Luz gave a seductive wiggle of the eyebrows.</p><p>”I’ll get the lights and lock the door.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Month 8: Babysitting (Mid To Late March)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was huge. Sorry, there’s no other way to say it. She was at this point eight and a half months pregnant. She still had two weeks to go. </p><p>Amity had been sleeping on the couch for about two weeks now. Her back hurt slightly but she put up with it because it was all for Luz. </p><hr/><p>Luz waddled over to Lilith’s car after school. Amity was going to work after school. Luz would be going straight home because Eda told her she didn’t have to work this month and the month after the baby was born. After that she would work reduced hours for slightly larger pay. </p><p>Lilith walked over to the car opened it. She and Luz got in the car and immediately turned on the heat. It may have just recently turned spring, but they were pretty far north so it was still pretty cold. They gave a sigh of relief when the car finally heated up. </p><p>Midway through the drive Lilith spoke. </p><p>“Hey Luz” said Lilith, “I have Eda and I have to  go to a parent teacher conference tonight at King’s school. Do you mind watching him?”</p><p>”Sure” Luz responded, “a parent teacher conference in March?”</p><p>”Yeah, apparently the teacher wants to talk to us about some fight he got in?”</p><p>”A fight?”</p><p>”He hit another student which is so unlike him. Eda had to pick him up early and I got the call that she wants to meet with us tonight.” </p><p>“I see. So, what time do you need me to babysit?”</p><p>”6-9”</p><p>”Seems like a long time for a parent teacher conference?”</p><p>”Yeah, it should take an hour and then I’m going to book club. Eda is going to... I don’t know exactly what she’s doing?”</p><p>”Have you forgotten?”</p><p>”No it’s just that it’s hard to explain.”</p><p>”I’ll ask her when we get back. Anyways, yes I can baby sit and you two deserve a night to yourselves after having to take in two teenagers. Amity will be home around 7:00 tonight so she can help me when she gets home.</p><hr/><p>When they entered the house they found Eda sitting on the couch. She looked like she was meditating, but her face was contorted in anger. </p><p>“Eda” said Lilith, “what’s going on?” </p><p>“I can’t believe he got in a fight” Eda responded, “that whole drive home we both said nothing and I sent him up to his room when we got home.”</p><p>”So he’s just up there?”</p><p>”I wanted to wait for you to get back so we could talk to him.”</p><p>The three women made their way upstairs. Lilith knocked on Kings door lightly. </p><p>“King?” She said, “Honey it’s Lilith. Eda and Luz are here too. Please open the door.”</p><p>The door opened and King stood in the doorway. His eyes were red from crying and there was snot coming from his nose. They entered the room and King sat down on his bed with his head hung low. </p><p>“King just tell us what happened?”</p><p>”It was Timmy Jenkins” said the young boy, “he said something about Luz, making fun of me because of her. I told him I was proud to be her cousin and he just laughed and pushed me. That’s when I hit him. I don’t know what came over me. I... I understand if you don’t want me around.”</p><p>He started crying again and Eda put her arm around him.</p><p>”Shhh Shhh” she said, “King it’s ok. It sounds like you were standing up for yourself and Luz. You did a good thing. I’m sorry I was so mad, I didn’t know the full story.”</p><p>”And” Lilith added, “don’t hit someone even if they pushed you first. If someone pushes you again go find the teacher.” </p><p>King nodded. Luz sat with him after Eda and Lilith left. They played for a couple hours until Eda and Lilith left. </p><hr/><p>When Amity got home, she knew that she was watching King with Luz. Luz had texted her earlier letting her know. </p><p>She found Luz on the couch eating sour cream and onion chips that she would dip in mustard. King was on the floor playing with Francois, his stuffed rabbit. </p><p>“Your cravings are getting weirder and weirder.” Amity said.</p><p>”Well hello to you too.” Said Luz. “Come over here and give me a kiss.”</p><p>Luz gave an exaggerated kissy face.</p><p>”Brush your teeth and maybe we’ll see.”</p><p>They smiled at each other.</p><p>”Gross” said King. </p><p>“Oh come on King, you know you’ll find someone some day.”</p><p>”No, I’m going to be a demon king. I will have no need for companionship.”</p><p>”That’s a big word for an eight year old.”</p><p>King stuck his tongue out his cousin. She laughed back at him. Amity went upstairs to take a shower. </p><p>When she came back down she found pizza on the coffee table. Eda had left them a twenty for dinner. Amity grabbed a slice and sat next to Luz. </p><p>“What are we watching?” Amity asked. </p><p>“Paw Patrol” responded Luz, “King won’t let me change the channel.”</p><p>”Hey” said King, “this is a good episode.”</p><p>”You’ve seen it before.”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”Then let me change it.”</p><p>”No, I like this one.”</p><p>Luz rolled her eyes. She turned to Amity.</p><p>”So how was work?” She asked. </p><p>“It was alright,” said Amity, “it’s been a little slow since the incident.” Amity shuttered. “But over the last week it’s been picking up a bit more.”</p><p>”Well that’s good.” </p><p>“Speaking of, the apartment above the shop is for sale. It’s two bedrooms, one and a half bathroom and fully furnished.”</p><p>”That’s sounds great. What’s the catch? Nothing that good is just like that.”</p><p>”It’s been on the market for years. Apparently some lady died in there.”</p><p>”Murder or natural causes?” </p><p>“Natural Causes.”</p><p>”Then we have nothing to worry about.” </p><p>“We can go try and sign the lease tomorrow. We need to move out soon anyways. With the little one on its way, it’s about to get even more cramped in here.”</p><p>Luz nodded in agreement. Then she made a face. </p><p>“Ahhhh” she yelled grasping her abdomen. There was a splash.</p><p>”Luz, what’s happening?” Amity asked. </p><p>“My water just broke!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity jumped out of her seat and ran over to Luz. The floor and couch were wet. </p><p>“Oh my god” Amity exclaimed, “this is really happening.”</p><p>“Get me to the hospital!” Yelled Luz.</p><p>Amity ran into the kitchen and got her car keys out of the dish. She then ran to Luz and helped her get up. </p><p>“King!” She yelled, “get in the car, we’re taking Luz to the hospital. Take my phone and call Eda and Lilith.”</p><p>The boys eyes went wide and he took the phone from the green haired girl and ran out to the car. </p><p>Amity got Luz into the car and she started to drive to Bonesburrow General.</p><hr/><p>Lilith and Eda were listening to the other kid’s parents go on and on about how their son was a good boy and was the victim.</p><p>”Say what you want” said Eda, “the fact still remains, your son pushed King first and was antagonizing him by making fun of his cousin.”</p><p>”So” said the other mother, “why shouldn’t he? A pregnant teenager is improper.”</p><p>Eda stood up. But the teacher, spoke first.</p><p>”Mrs. Jenkins” said the teacher, “from what I hearing I’d say like Timmy started it. And while King shouldn’t have punched him, i seems he was set off by your son calling his cousin a whore.”</p><p>”And I wonder where he learned that word?” Eda said accusingly to Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins.</p><p>”And what are you implying?” Said Mr. Jenkins.</p><p>”Oh nothing, it’s just that that’s a big and mature word for an eight year old to know.”</p><p>Lilith’s phone went off and she answered it. Her eyes widened. </p><p>“Eda!” She exclaimed, “we gotta go. Luz is in labor!”</p><p>The two women scrambled out out of the classroom. </p><hr/><p>When Amity and Luz got to the hospital. They took Luz and lead her back to a room. </p><p>“Nurse!” Said Amity, “can I go with her? I’m her girlfriend.”</p><p>The nurse nodded. Amity turned to King.</p><p>”King” she continued, “I need you to stay in the waiting room until Lilith and Eda arrive. Be on your best behavior.”</p><p>”Is Luz going to be ok?” He asked.</p><p>”I’ll make sure of it.”</p><p>She followed the nurse and left King hugging his little stuffed animal. </p><p>When Amity arrived in the room, she was told to put on a pair of scrubs. She did as she was told. Luz was on the bed grunting. All around her doctors were rushing, Luz asked for an epidural and they finally hooked one up. </p><p>Amity ran to Luz’s side and held her hand. Luz squeezed it and Amity winced. Since when was Luz this strong?</p><p>Luz pushed and pushed. The child was on its way out. </p><p>“We can see the head.” Yelled the doctor.</p><p>”That’s good. Keep pushing Luz.” Yelled Amity.</p><p>Luz let out a long labored breath. She was almost there and... the wail of a newborn was heard. </p><p>“Congratulations” said the doctor, “it’s a girl.”</p><p>They cleaned and weighed the baby and gave her to Luz. Luz held the little girl in her arms with a smile.</p><p>”She’s beautiful.” Said Amity as she kissed Luz on the forehead. “Have you thought of a name?” </p><p>“Yeah” said Luz, “Azura. Azura Camila Noceda.”</p><p>”It’s great except for one thing.” </p><p>“Oh, what’s that?”</p><p>”You forgot to add Blight in there.”</p><p>Luz looked over at Amity puzzled. </p><p>Amity got down on one knee and opened a box with a ring in it. </p><p>“Luz Noceda, I love you. And I love your daughter as well. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>”Yes!” Luz shouted. </p><p>They kissed and Amity slipped the ring on Luz’s finger. </p><p>“How did you even afford this?”</p><p>”Your not the only one who Eda let take stuff from her shop.”</p><p>Luz laughed. This was her new family. Her fiancé and her daughter. And she couldn’t have been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’re not done yet. Still a few chapters to go until the end. Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 1 Week: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura Camila Noceda (soon to be Noceda-Blight or maybe Blight-Noceda if they wanted to go alphabetical order) was born on March 23 at 8:06 PM. And in the one week since she was born she knew nothing but love.</p><p>Her mom would cuddle her and her mom’s fiancé (soon to be other mom) would hold her close in her arms with love in her eyes. Her great aunts just fawned over how cute she was. Her mom’s cousin gave her a stuffed animal, albeit one that he no longer played with but the thought still counted. </p><p>She looked like an exact copy of her mom. Brown hair and eyes, dark skin color and round ears. The only thing that was different was the nose, they assumed that it was the one similarity she had to her deceased and unknown father. But that didn’t bother them one bit, they loved her just the same. </p><hr/><p>Azura and Luz had to stay in the hospital for one week. This was due to the fact that she was two weeks early so the doctors just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with the mother or the child. And there wasn’t, so today they would be getting out of the hospital. </p><p>They rolled Luz out in a wheelchair as was customary and Amity met them on the circle drive outside the hospital. </p><p>“Hey” she said, “You ready to go home?”</p><p>”Yeah” said Luz, “I think I’m done eating hospital food for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>Amity chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, I remember.” She said indicating to her shoulder. </p><p>They put Azura in a car seat in the back of the car and drove off. </p><hr/><p>Luz couldn’t help but notice that Amity wasn’t driving toward the Owl House. </p><p>“Amity where are we going?”</p><p>”Home.”</p><p>They soon pulled into a parking lot behind the bookshop. Amity opened the door, Luz grabbed Azura. She lead them up a staircase up to a door. She took out a key and unlocked it. </p><p>“Welcome home.” She said. </p><p>They entered. Luz’s mouth fell open. The apartment was fully furnished. There was a living room area that blended into the kitchen. One large bedroom with a queen sized bed. One bathroom with a toilet and a sink, and a bathroom with shower also. But Luz opened the last door. She gasped. </p><p>It was a nursery. The room had been painted pink, and by the smell seemed to be have been painted in the last few days. There was a crib in the middle of room and a rocking chair. Those had been gifts Luz received for Christmas. </p><p>“Well” said Amity’s voice behind her, “what do you think?”</p><p>”I love it” said Luz, “How did you get it ready so fast?”</p><p>”The apartment was already furnished. The lady who died in here had no next of kin. And thankfully she had good taste.”</p><p>Luz laughed. The furniture looked like it had been bought in the last five years. </p><p>“When did this house come on the market?” </p><p>“Two years ago.” </p><p>Luz put Azura in the crib and she and Amity walked over to the kitchen. The fridge had been fully stocked.</p><p>“I did some grocery shopping before I came and got you.” Said Amity, “Are you going to breastfeed or do formula?”</p><p>”I’m going to breastfeed. It’s cheaper so that should save us some money.”</p><p>”Ok, we’ll there’s formula mix in the pantry just in case.” </p><p>Luz nodded thankfully.</p><p>They heard a knock at the door. They went and opened it. Standing there was a woman in her late sixties holding a basket. </p><p>“Hello” she said, “I’m Mrs. Hagen. I live in the apartment next to yours. I thought I’d welcome you. I brought you some cookies.”</p><p>”Hello” said Amity, “please come in.”</p><p>The old woman nodded thankfully and came inside. They lead her over to the kitchen table. She eat down the basket on the table and sat down. </p><p>“I’m Amity Blight and this is my girlfriend Luz Noceda.”</p><p>”Pleasure to meet you. My, you two are a fully young.”</p><p>”Yeah, we’re both about to graduate in May. I actually just had a baby.”</p><p>”Oh. I know how that feels, I had my first daughter at seventeen.”</p><p>”Really?”</p><p>”Yep, pride and joy. She lives in Augusta now. Visits every once in a while. I’m retired, used to teach English at Hexside. If you ever need a babysitter, I’d be happy to help.” </p><p>“Yes please, thank you. We’re about to go back to school in a week so we’ll keep that in mind.” </p><p>“It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>They chatted with Mrs. Hagen for another hour until Azura started crying. Luz went to go see what she needs and Mrs. Hagen decided to go back home as it was getting late. </p><hr/><p>That night Lilith, Eda, King, Willow and Gus came over for a little housewarming party and for the latter two to meet Azura. </p><p>The biggest shock came when Willow arrived hand in hand with Boscha of all people. </p><p>“So when did that happen?” Asked Luz. </p><p>“We’ve kinda been dating in secret for about a month.” Said Willow. </p><p>“We’re gonna go public when we all go back to school after spring break next week.”</p><p>”Well congratulations.” Said Amity. “You two make quite the cute couple.”</p><p>Willow and Boscha blushed at that. </p><p>Luz went over to her aunts and King. </p><p>“Nice place you got here” said Eda. </p><p>“Thanks, we were lucky to get it at the rent it’s at.” Said Luz.</p><p>”Good, good.”</p><p>”Hey Lilith, did you ever know a teacher named Mrs. Hagen?”</p><p>“Yes, she was Eda and I’s English teacher and then she was there for the first few years I taught. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“She’s our next door neighbor and offered to take care of Azura while we’re at school. I’m just trying to see if she’s someone we can trust with our daughter.”</p><p>”Oh she’s a sweetheart. I give her my full recommendation.” </p><p>Luz nodded thankfully.</p><hr/><p>After everyone left. Luz put Azura to bed. She then went into the bedroom to find Amity in her pjs sitting on the bed.</p><p>”Amity where are my-“</p><p>”In the opposite dresser.”</p><p>”Thanks.”</p><p>Luz got into her pjs and joined her on the opposite side of the bed. </p><p>“Whew, what a day.” Said Amity.</p><p>”I know, I’m going to enjoy sleeping on something other than a hospital bed.” Responded Luz.</p><p>“And I’ll enjoy sleeping on something that isn’t a couch.”</p><p>Luz and Amity kissed each other and laid down on the bed. They fell asleep that night in each other’s arms.</p><p>They were at peace. They were comfortable. They were home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 1 Month: Sleepless Formal (Mid April)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura was crying. It was about three AM and her wails woke up Luz and Amity. Luz made to get out of bed until Amity put her hand over her chest.</p><p>”I’ll take care of it.” She said.</p><p>”You sure?” Asked Luz. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Luz kissed her on the side of the head and then went back to sleep. Amity got up and went into Azura’s room. The child was crying in her crib.</p><p>”Hey” Amity cooed softly picking up Azura, “what’s the matter?”</p><p>Azura hadn’t needed a diaper change, she didn’t need to be burped and she wasn’t hungry. Amity concluded that she just needed was some human contact. </p><p>She held Azura and went to the rocking chair in the room and began to rock lightly in the chair. Azura slowly but surely began to calm down. Amity began to sing to Azura. </p><p>
  <em>“It’s a good awful small affair <br/>To the girl with the mouse hair<br/>But her mummy is yelling No <br/>And her daddy has told her to go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But her friend is nowhere to be seen<br/>Now she walks through her sunken dream<br/>To the seat with the clearest view<br/>And she’s hooked to the silver screen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the film is a saddening bore<br/>For she’s lived it ten times or more<br/>She could spit in the eyes of fools<br/>As they ask her to focus on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sailors fighting in the dance hall<br/>Oh man, look at those cave men go<br/>It’s the freakiest show<br/>Take a look at the lawman<br/>Beating up the wrong guy<br/>Oh man, wonder if he’ll ever know<br/>He’s in the best selling show<br/>Is there life on Mars?”</em>
</p><p>Azura had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled at the little baby. She held her for a few minutes longer. </p><p>“You’re good with her.” Said a voice from the doorway. </p><p>Luz was leaning against the doorway. She had a warm smile on her face and her eyes looked tired.</p><p>”Thanks” said Amity, “I thought you were sleeping.”</p><p>”I heard you singing. It was beautiful.”</p><p>”Yeah. Ed and Em used to sing that to me when I would get scared during thunderstorms when I was little.”</p><p>Amity got up and put Azura in the crib. Then she followed Luz back to the room. </p><p>“Let’s get some sleep, I wanna look nice for tomorrow.”</p><hr/><p>The next morning they woke up around noon. It was a Saturday but they had an important engagement later. Prom. </p><p>They spent the day getting ready. About two weeks ago they were sent two tickets in the mail for the school prom. Eda agreed to take Azura for the night, because Mrs. Hagen had been watching her while Luz and Amity went to school. They wanted to give her a break too.</p><p>Eda showed up and picked up Azura. She said she’d take her for the whole night. They were thankful. </p><p>Luz gave Azura one last kissed on the head before Eda took her. She then turned and saw Amity had entered the room in her dress. </p><p>Luz’s mouth dropped. Amity was wearing a floor length purple dress with short sleeves. She was wearing the necklace Luz gave her for her birthday and had let her hair down. </p><p>“Amity” she breathed, “you look amazing.”</p><p>Amity blushed. “You don’t look so bad your self.”</p><p>Luz was wearing a white tux shirt and black jacket, a white skirt went down to her knees and a purple bow tie or match Amity’s dress. </p><p>They kissed for a second.</p><p>”Come on” said Amity, “we’re going to be late.” </p><p>They went down into the car and drove off.</p><hr/><p>The event was held in the ballroom of the Bonesburrow State Park Inn. Luz and Amity walked in and they immediately went over to Willow and Boscha. </p><p>Boscha was wearing a floor length strapless pink dress that matched her hair. Willow was wearing an off shoulder forest green dress that went down to her knees. </p><p>“Hey guys” said Willow. </p><p>“Hey” said Amity, “you two look nice.”</p><p>”You do as well” said Boscha, “Luz you look good. Seriously, you had a baby like a month ago.”</p><p>”Careful Boscha” said Amity, “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were coming on to my fiancé.”</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>”No” said Boscha, “I’m perfectly happy with this sexy gardener right here.”</p><p>Willow’s face turned beet red.</p><p>”Luz seriously though, how you do it?”</p><p>”Diet and exercise” said Luz, “I’ve been eating a lot healthier because I’m still nursing. I still have a PE class, and everyday after school I put Azura in a baby Bjorne and go for a run.”</p><p>Boscha nodded.</p><p>”Where’s Gus?” asked Luz. </p><p>“Sophomores aren’t allowed unless they have a date. So he’s not coming.”</p><p>”Ah I see.”</p><p>A slow song came on the speakers.</p><p>”Amity” Luz bowed dramatically, “may I have this dance?”</p><p>She extended her hand.</p><p>”Dork” said Amity as she took Luz’s hand.</p><p>”Ah, but I’m your dork.”</p><p>They danced to the song. They looked deep into each others eyes and the world melted away around them. </p><p>“I’ve never said it” said Luz, “but I’m glad you stayed with me after everything.”</p><p>”I’m glad I stayed too.” Said Amity, “I never thought I’d be both a step-mother and engaged at eighteen. But I’m glad that I am.”</p><p>”You’ll officially be her mother in a couple months.” </p><p>“Yeah, two more month and then we’ll officially be married.”</p><p>The song ended and they kissed. They kissed for a long time until someone wolf whistled at them. They both gave the boy in question the middle finger. </p><hr/><p>They got home late that night. Prom had ended about an hour ago, they went out for some burgers with Boscha and Willow. They asked them if they wanted to go to an after prom at one of the Volleyball team members house. They both respectfully declined, citing that it was the first time they’d be home at night without a child and they intended to get a good nights sleep. </p><p>And indeed they did but, not before... well, you know the stories about what young couples do after prom.</p><p>Either way, they fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Credit:<br/>“Life On Mars?” by David Bowie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 2 Months: Graduate (Late May)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz and Amity were picking up the aftermath in their apartment. They had a small little dinner party to celebrate Luz’s birthday, which was today, and graduation, which was tomorrow. </p><p>It had been small, Eda, Lilith and King, Edric and Emira who had shown up for graduation popped by. Camila was going to arrive tomorrow and they would celebrate with her. </p><p>Luz was washing dishes while Amity put Azura down for night. That’s when she felt a kiss on the side of her head. </p><p>“Happy Birthday Luz” Amity whispered in her ear. </p><p>Luz kissed her back. And suddenly they were in a full blown make out session on the couch. </p><p>There was knock on the door. Amity dropped Luz on to the floor.</p><p>”Ow” said Luz.</p><p>”Sorry.”</p><p>They went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Camila. </p><p>“Mama” shouted Luz giving her a hug.</p><p>”Mi hija” responded Camila. “My flight came in early so I rented a car and came over on the last ferry to the island.”</p><p>”Please come in.”</p><p>They helped her with her bags and lead her into the living room. This was the first time they had seen her since Christmas. They were excited and so was Camila. </p><p>“So” she said, “where’s my little nieta?”</p><p>”Here” said Amity, “I’ll get her.”</p><p>Amity went into the nursery and came back out with Azura. She gave her to Camila whose heart just melted when she saw her.</p><p>”Ay que lindo!” Said Camila.</p><p>Azura’s eyes opened slowly but when she saw the smile of the woman holding her. She started giggling. She reached out for her grandmother’s nose. </p><p>“Hola little one” she said, “I’m your abuela.”</p><p>Azura continued giggling and babbling. With her limited thought capability, she realized that this person was safe and someone who loved her. </p><p>“What’s her name?” Asked Camila.</p><p>”Azura Camila Noceda. Blight-Noceda soon.”</p><p>”I like it. But seriously, naming your daughter after a fictional character?” Chuckled Camila.</p><p>Luz shrugged. </p><p>“And just out of curiosity, why Blight-Noceda? Why not Noceda-Blight?” She continued.</p><p>”We wanted it to be in alphabetical order.”</p><p>Camila nodded. </p><p>“Well anyway” she said giving Azura to Luz, “feliz cumpleaños mi hija.”</p><p>”Gracias mama.”</p><p>They lead Camila into the kitchen and gave her some leftovers from dinner and cake. She would be staying over that night, Luz went to go get the air mattress ready in the living room.</p><p>”Camila” said Amity, “there’s something I wanted to ask you?” </p><p>“Yes?” Responded Camila.</p><p>”I want your blessing to marry Luz.”</p><p>Camila stared at Amity for a second.</p><p>”Of course, but Amity you didn’t need to ask that. From what I see you treat Luz right and are a good step mother to Azura. You always had my permission, and even if you didn’t I doubt that would have stopped you.” </p><p>Amity hugged her future mother in law.</p><p>”Thank you so much. It’s good to know at least one of the parents is on board.”</p><p>”I was always on board.”</p><p>Luz entered the kitchen and smiled. </p><p>“Hey you two.” She said. “Good to see you two bonding.”</p><p>”Yeah, you picked a good one Luz.” Said Camila. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m glad to know we won’t have two crazy mother in laws.” Joked Amity. “It’ll just be my mother.” </p><p>They all laughed at that. Though there was a bit off worry in the back of Luz and Amity’s mind. They hadn’t seen Odalia since that day a few months ago, and they didn’t want to see her again. </p><p>“Mom do you want our bed or the mattress?”</p><p>”I’ll take the mattress, it’ll be like I’m camping again.”</p><p>They said goodnight and went to bed. When Amity closed the door to their bedroom she turned to see Luz laying on the bed.</p><p>”So where were we?” She asked giving a little eyebrow wiggle.</p><hr/><p>They all got dressed to go to the graduation ceremony the next morning. Thankfully, it would be held in the school auditorium, it was very hot on this particular day. They arrived at the school, they gave Azura to Camila who sat down next to Eda and King. Lilith would have to sit with the rest of the teachers. </p><p>Luz and Amity took their respective spots in line. </p><hr/><p>The ceremony had gone quickly enough, the valedictorian gave a good speech and so did principal Bump. Mayor Belos, the mayor of Bonesburrow, gave the keynote speech. His message had been about unity but, everyone could kind of tell he was it blowing out his ass for more votes. </p><p>Either way the Clawthorns, and Camila, Edric and Emira had gotten a table at the reception. Amity and Luz went over for the table and joined their family. Luz took Azura from her mother. </p><p>“Hey little one” she cooed, “are you proud of your moms for graduating?”</p><p>Azura giggled. Amity gave the baby a kiss on the head. </p><p>“I think she’s happy because she knows we’ll be spending more time with her, at least for the next week until we go back to work.” Said Amity. </p><p>They sat down enjoying the lunch that the school had provided. It was chicken with Mac and cheese, and peas and carrots. Luz was feeding Azura with a bottle from home that she had pumped earlier that day. </p><p>They were having a good time until a woman with green hair approached their table. </p><p>“Children” said Odalia, “how nice to see you all together.”</p><p>Edric and Emira chocked on their drinks. Amity growled. Luz held Azura close to her.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Growled Amity.</p><p>“What? I can’t come to watch my youngest daughter graduate?”</p><p>”Not after you disowned her and your husband shot me. And I’m not your daughter, not anymore anyways.”</p><p>Odalia shrugged.</p><p>“I should think not, you disappoint me. After all the pushing we did and you weren’t even valedictorian.”</p><p>”Doesn’t matter.” Amity shot back.</p><p>”So, is that the bastard?” Odalia asked pointing to Azura.</p><p>Azura started crying, Luz comforted her and glared at her future mother in law.</p><p>”I’ll thank you not to talk like that about my granddaughter.” Said Camila.</p><p>”So, you’re my newest in law?” Said Odalia, “what type of Mexican are you?”</p><p>”The Dominican kind.” Camila spat back with a annoyed tone.</p><p>“Please leave” Amity hissed at her mom, “we were having a nice day.”</p><p>”Fine” Odalia responded, “but this won’t be the last time we talk.”</p><p>And with that she walked off.</p><hr/><p>Despite that little bit of unpleasantness they had a nice day. After the reception, they went back to the Owl House for a little more family time. After a couple hours, Amity, Azura, Camila and Luz went back to their apartment. </p><p>It had been a nice graduation, and even with the hiccup of the green haired mother in law, they still had a nice day. </p><p>Graduation was done. Now they had to focus on the wedding next month.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 3 Months: The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was staying in her old room at the Owl House. She and Amity were to be married tomorrow and they decided to follow tradition and not see each other before the wedding. So Luz and Azura were staying in her old room. </p><p>It seemed a little silly to follow that tradition even though their wedding was a small thing at City Hall. But they said to hell with it, it’s their wedding and they’d do what they’d like. </p><p>Her phone chimed. It was a text from Amity.</p><p>
  <em>”AMITY BLIGHT 9:47 PM<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put some socks on tonight”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”LUZ NOCEDA 9:48 PM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What??? Why???”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”AMITY BLIGHT 9:48</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you don’t get cold feet”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”LUZ NOCEDA 9:49</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HaHa! Nothing is gonna stop me from becoming your wife.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”AMITY BLIGHT 9:50</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know. I miss you though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”LUZ NOCEDA 9:50</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too. So does Azura.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”AMITY BLIGHT 9:51</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aw. Give her a kiss for me. Good night, love you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”LUZ NOCEDA 9:51</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you too. Good night.”</em>
</p><p>Luz smiled at her phone and then set it aside. Tomorrow she would be Luz Blight-Noceda. And she was happy about that.</p><p>Azura started crying. </p><p>“Oh come here you” she said picking up Azura.  Azura stopped crying after that. </p><p>“Tomorrow’s a big day. Are you ready for Amity to officially be part of our little family?”</p><p>Azura giggled.</p><p>”I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>She put Azura in the crib and got in her bed. She fell asleep that night with the only thing on her mind being Amity. </p><hr/><p>Amity woke up the next morning and felt strangely cold. She realized it was because Luz was not snuggling next to her giving her some warmth. </p><p>She frowned. And then smiled giddily when she realized what today was. She was getting married. To Luz. Before she could jump out of bed, Edric and Emira burst into the room. They had stayed over night for the wedding and to keep her company. </p><p>“Wake up sleepyhead.” Yelled Emira.</p><p>”I’m already awake goddammit.” Amity groaned back. </p><p>“Well come on, we gotta get you ready for the big day.” Said Edric. </p><p>They set to work. Amity put on her dress. A knee length lace white dress. The dress had short sleeves because she wanted to cover up her scar. She still wasn’t used to having it there, and as much as Luz said she didn’t mind the scar, she wanted to not have her reminder of the incident on her wedding day.  </p><p>Additionally, she wore the necklace Luz gave her, her signature black triangle earrings, and silver opened toed one inch heels. </p><p>Emira was putting on Amity’s make up and did her hair. </p><p>Amity gasped when she looked in the mirror. </p><p>She had on some eyeliner, a little mascara and light pink lipstick. Her hair had been let down and lightly curled. </p><p>“Emira” gasped Amity, “thank you.”</p><p>”No problem little sis.” Responded Emira. “Let’s see what Ed thinks.”</p><p>They went out into the living room where Edric was waiting in his suit. </p><p>“Mittens” he said, “you look beautiful. Luz is one lucky woman.”</p><p>Amity blushed at the mention of her fiancé’s name. </p><p>“My god Ed she’s really in love.” Teased Emira. “Come on, let’s get you to City Hall.” </p><hr/><p>They arrived at City Hall and entered. They found their way to the conference room where the officiant agreed to marry them. They met the officiant from the department of marriage certificates. </p><p>“Oh good your here” he said, “I’m Mr. O’Brien. Your fiancé and the guests are already inside. So Ms. Emira Blight you can take your seat. I’ll let them know this is about to start and when you hear the music come in.”</p><p>They nodded and he entered. Emira handed her a bouquet of white roses and blue lilies. He said a few things about everyone settling down and then the music began. Amity took Edric’s arm and they they entered the room. </p><p>The conference room was had the table set in the back of the room. The chairs had been set up in rows for the few guests they had.</p><p>The guests were all standing. She saw Camila who had Azura in her arms, Lilith, Eda, Gus, Boscha, Willow, Mrs. Hagen, Principal Bump and was that Mayor Belos? They hadn’t invited him but sure as hell he was there.</p><p>Gus’ little sister had agreed to be their flower girl and had laid rose petals down the aisle.</p><p>She now focused her attention to Luz. She gasped. Luz looked stunning.</p><p>She was wearing a white satin halter top high low dress. She had a white rose in her ear, a bracelet her mom had given her and white flats.</p><p>She and Edric reached the end of the aisle pretty quickly. </p><p>“Who gives this young woman away?” Asked Mr. O’Brien.</p><p>”I Edric Blight give my little sister Amity Blight away.” Said Edric. </p><p>He put Amity’s hands on Luz’s and gave her kiss on the cheek. Then he went down to sit next to Emira. </p><p>Luz and Amity looked deep into each other’s eyes and smiled at each other. </p><p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Luz Noceda and Amity Blight in matrimony. Before I begin I must ask, does any one object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”</p><p>Nobody said anything.</p><p>”Luz and Amity have both written their own vows. Luz you first.”</p><p>Luz took a deep breath. </p><p>“Amity” she began, “when I first met you, I almost immediately fell in love. I never knew anyone else who was into Azura. And when you stood by me when I told you I was pregnant I knew you were the one. And after all we’ve been through, I’m glad your by my side. You’ve been a great mother to Azura and I’m honored to become your wife.”</p><p>Amity wiped away a tear. </p><p>“Amity you may begin.” Said Mr. O’Brien. </p><p>“Luz” started Amity, “when I met you, that’s when I knew that I like girls. And as I got to know you I realized fully how amazing you are. I love you, and I love Azura. Through all the drama with my parents, you stood by me and I can’t thank you enough for that. I’m honored to become your wife.”</p><p>Luz smiled at Amity. </p><p>“Would the ring bearer come forward?” Asked Mr. O’Brien.</p><p>King stepped forward in a little shirt and tie. He had on his signature bone hat. He pulled out two rings from his pocket and gave them to Amity and Luz. </p><p>The rings were simple silver bands. </p><p>“Repeat after me.” </p><p>“I (<strong>Amity</strong>/<strong>Luz</strong>) take (<strong>Luz</strong>/<strong>Amity</strong>) to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”</p><p>”I now pronounce you wives.”</p><p>Amity and Luz kissed each other. And the room clapped and cheered. They signed a document and then their guest same up to them. Amity took Azura in her arms. </p><p>“Guess what Azura.” Said Amity. </p><p>The baby giggled. </p><p>“I’m now legally your mother.”</p><p>The baby clapped. </p><p>“Ahem” said a voice. </p><p>Luz and Amity looked over and saw Mayor Belos looking at them smiling. </p><p>“I’m sorry to crash your wedding” he said, “but I heard their was a wedding happening at city hall, I had some free time and figured I’d wish the couple the best.”</p><p>”Thank you Mr. Mayor.” Said Amity. </p><p>“No problem. Well, I have got to go but, I wish you all the best with your family.”</p><p>He left. </p><p>“Wow” said Luz, “the mayor at our wedding.”</p><p>”We’ll have something to tell Azura about our wedding day in the future.” Responded Amity. </p><hr/><p>They had their small reception at the Owl House. It was a nice small little party. Their guests all wished them well. </p><p>Luz and Amity had their first dance in the living room. They cut the cake in the kitchen. Finally, when all the guests had left they thanked Lilith and Eda. They took Azura and headed home. </p><p>They were now officially a family. </p><p>Amity Blight-Noceda</p><p>Luz Blight-Noceda</p><p>and </p><p>Azura Blight-Noceda</p><p>A happy little family, with an alphabetical hyphenated last name and a bright future a head of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Boiling Isles, are dozens of tiny islands with cabins on them. They are very popular with tourists because they are reasonably priced and have stunning views of the Atlantic. </p><p>Edric and Emira had found new success in their venture capital firm, and as a result had a little extra cash to spend. So they decided to give their little sister a wedding present. </p><p>So they rented one of the cabins, albeit one of the cheaper ones, for Luz and Amity’s honeymoon. The two were eternally grateful. </p><p>So Eda and Lilith took Azura for the week. And Luz and Amity were looking forward to a week of just them two. </p><p>Don’t get them wrong, Luz and Amity loved Azura very very much. But they needed a week of alone time and full nights of sleep. </p><hr/><p>Luz and Amity arrived on the island. Amity drove the boat because she had had her boating license since she was fifteen. So they docked the boat on the small dock. They got off it and took a look at the island. </p><p>It was about half an acre big. The cabin was right in the middle of the island. There was a small beach on the east side of the island. </p><p>“And scoop” said Luz as she picked up Amity bridal style. </p><p>“Oh wow” blushed Amity.</p><p>”We’re literally married and you still turn into a tomato.” Chuckled Luz.</p><p>Amity responded by kissing Luz on the cheek. Luz in turn blushed. </p><p>“You were saying.” Said Amity. </p><p>Luz carried Amity through the threshold of the cabin. She put her down and they shared a kiss. </p><p>The cabin was small, but cozy. There was a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom with attached bathroom. </p><p>“Come on” said Amity, “let’s unpack.”</p><hr/><p>The next day, Luz and Amity decided to use the beach they were provided. Luz put on a blue and white bikini, and swam in the water. Amity had on a purple bikini but wore a shawl and stayed on the beach. </p><p>Luz went over to Amity dripping wet from the ocean. </p><p>“Amity” she said, “aren’t you gonna come swim?”</p><p>”I- uh”</p><p>Luz sighed. </p><p>“It’s your scar, isn’t it?” Asked Luz.</p><p>Amity nodded. </p><p>“Amity... it’s ok. I don’t care about the scar.”</p><p>”It’s just... it’s hideous, isn’t it?</p><p>“I disagree, I think it’s an indication of your will, your bravery and your integrity.”</p><p>Amity smiled at that. She then let go of her shawl and joined Luz in the ocean. And she felt better, free. </p><hr/><p>They had enjoyed their stay on the island and on their last night there Amity wanted to surprise her wife. So while Luz swam in the ocean, Amity snuck into the cabin and made dinner. </p><p>Luz noticed Amity was gone and went back into the cabin. She saw a note on the door. </p><p>
  <em>“No peaking. Go to the bedroom and wait until I tell you to come into the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A”</em>
</p><p>Luz did as she was told and went straight into the bedroom. There was a box with another note on it.</p><p>
  <em>”Put this on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A”</em>
</p><p>Luz opened it and inside was a dress. It was a blue knee length dress with straps. She put it on and as soon as she was finished she heard Amity call her into kitchen.</p><p>She entered the kitchen to find Amity in a similar dress but it was red. There were two candles lit on the table and two plates with spaghetti.</p><p>”Amity” breathed Luz. </p><p>“It’s our last night” said Amity, “I thought you might like a romantic candle lit dinner.”</p><p>Luz kissed Amity and they sat down for dinner.  They ate.</p><p>”We go back tomorrow.”</p><p>”Yeah, as much as I love our time just us, I miss Azura.”</p><p>”I know me too.”</p><p>They finished their dinner and went I got the bedroom. They enjoyed their last night of alone time.</p><hr/><p>The next morning they were on the boat for forty five minutes and reached Bonesburrow. They then turned in the keys to the boat and got in the car. </p><p>They arrived at the Owl House twenty minutes later. Lilith and King were on the front lawn. Eda was on the porch rocking Azura. </p><p>Amity and Luz ran up to Eda and thanked her. Then Luz took Azura in her arms and kissed her baby girl on the head while cuddling her. </p><p>“Hola mi hija” she said, “we missed you, did you miss us?”</p><p>Azura responded by reaching out for Luz’s face while babbling.</p><p>”I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Amity put her arm around Luz’s shoulders.</p><p>”Come on” she said, “let’s go home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 4 Months: The Other Grandparents (Late July)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Amity, guess what?” Said Luz with a smile.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”I’ve officially been on the Boiling Isles for a year now.”</p><p>Amity went over and kissed Luz. </p><p>“I guess you have.”</p><p>”And it turned out for the best. If I hadn’t come here I wouldn’t have met you.”</p><p>”And I wouldn’t have my happy family.”</p><p>They continued to hug each mother in the living room. It was a nice peaceful moment until Azura started crying. </p><p>“Oh” said Luz, “I think someone’s hungry.”</p><p>She picked up Azura and went into the nursery to feed her. Amity stayed in the living room and turned on the TV. </p><p>The news was on, but there was not much that stood out. They would have thunderstorms for the next week, the price of gas fell by a couple cents, and the first national tour of <em>Hadestown</em> would be coming to the Bonesburrow Center for the Performing Arts.</p><p>Nothing out of the ordinary. She was about to turn it off when a report came on. </p><p>
  <em>“And in other news Alador Blight, has been transferred to the Conformatorium Island State Prison. This is on the heels of the guilty plea after he shot his daughter. We reached out to Mr. Blight for comment he said,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>’I deeply regret my actions, I will serve out my sentence. I should have never harmed my daughter and in future I hope my children will forgive me’”</em>
</p><p>Amity just sat there. She stared at the TV and wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p><em>“Good” </em>she thought, <em>“he can rot.”</em></p><p>She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. </p><p>“I’ll get it.” She yelled. </p><p>She opened the door to find a middle aged man and woman standing there. </p><p>“Sorry to bother you” said the man, “we’re looking for Luz Noceda.”</p><p>”Does she live here?” Asked the woman.</p><p>”That depends” said Amity, “are you associates of my mother?”</p><p>They shook their heads no.</p><p>”Then yes” Amity continued, “please come in. I’m Amity Blight-Noceda, Luz’s wife.”</p><p>They stepped in and sat on the couch. Amity took an arm chair.</p><p>”Luz” she called, “we have visitors.”</p><p>Luz came into the living room with Azura in her arms. </p><p>“Hello” she said, “I’m Luz Blight-Noceda, how can we help you?”</p><p>The man and woman looked at each other nervously. </p><p>“We’re Mr. and Mrs. Bauer.”</p><p>Luz and Amity nodded at them. </p><p>“You may not remember us but we’re Nick Bauer’s parents.”</p><p>Luz lifted an eyebrow, the name sounded familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. </p><p>“Our son Nick died in a car accident in California about a year ago.”</p><p>Everything clicked into place and Luz’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Nick was the one who got me pregnant, wasn’t he?”</p><p>They nodded. </p><p>“We’re sorry to come unannounced but, we ran into Camila about a month ago. She told us about your child. And then it all came into place. So we looked up your address and thought we’d come over.” </p><p>Luz held Azura closely.</p><p>”So” said Amity, “what do you want? Because, you’re sure as hell not taking Azura from us”</p><p>”We wouldn’t dream of it.” Said Mrs. Bauer, “but Nick was our only child and we miss him everyday.”</p><p>”And now we know that he had a child, we just wanted to see her. She’s the last thing in this world of Nick’s.” Said Mr. Bauer.</p><p>Mrs. Bauer started crying. Mr. Bauer comforted her. Luz and Amity looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Luz stood up and walked over to the older couple. </p><p>“Would you like to hold her?” She asked holding out Azura. </p><p>They nodded and took the baby. Azura didn’t know how to reach so she just started babbling. They chuckled. </p><p>“She’s beautiful” said Mrs. Bauer. She started rocking Azura in her arms. “Hello there, I’m your grandma.”</p><p>Azura continued babbling in her baby language. </p><p>“So you understand we can’t give you any sort of custody.” Said Luz. “But if you’d like we can send you pictures. And when she’s old enough to learn about her father, maybe we can visit. And please call next time you visit.”</p><p>The older couple nodded understanding. They continued to play with Azura.</p><p>”How long have you two been married?” Asked Mrs. Bauer.</p><p>”About a month now.” Responded Amity.</p><p>”Eighteen is an awfully young age to get married.” Said Mr. Bauer.</p><p>”Seventeen is an awfully young age to get pregnant but here we are.” Said Luz, “Amity stood by me during my pregnancy and has been a wonderful mother to Azura.”</p><p>The Bauer’s nodded. </p><hr/><p>Eventually, the Bauer’s left. It was late so Luz put Azura to bed and went into the bedroom. </p><p>“That was weird” said Amity.</p><p>”Yeah” said Luz, “but I do feel bad for them.”</p><p>“Loosing a child can be difficult on anyone. I’m glad they didn’t try to take Azura though.”</p><p>”If they tried I would have fought them. No one is taking my daughter away from me. They have no claim to her, we’ve given her a good life and we love her.”</p><p>”You’re right.”</p><p>They kissed each other good night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 5 Months: The Night Visitor (August)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm beeped. It was 8:00, Luz and Amity had to get ready for work. Mrs. Hagen would be over shortly to watch Azura. </p><p>Amity got out of bed and put her work uniform on. Luz rolled out of bed and trudged sleepily to Azura’s room. She walked in to find the baby standing on two fee holding the top of the crib. </p><p>“Good Morning” Luz yawned at her daughter. </p><p>She picked her up and began to feed her. When she was finished she changed Azura’s diaper and burped her. She brought her into the living room and set her in her little play pen. </p><p>Amity went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. It was just bacon, eggs and toast. She finished cooking and made two plates, one for her, one for Luz. Luz walked into the room and sat down. </p><p>“Thanks for breakfast.” She said. “I’ll make dinner tonight.”</p><p>”Thanks” said Amity. </p><p>They sat and ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. It was going to be a long day working their nine to five shifts. They agreed to meet back at the house for their lunch breaks, and have lunch with Azura and Mrs. Hagen. </p><p>Mrs. Hagen arrived ten minutes later. They thanked her and gave Azura a kiss before they left. </p>
<hr/><p>Luz had just finished helping a customer buying a watch. She sighed. </p><p>“Having trouble, kid?” Asked Eda.</p><p>”No” responded Luz, “I just miss my daughter.”</p><p>”I get it, some times I miss King while I’m here and he’s a school. But that’s just part of being a parent.”</p><p>”I know, I just worry sometimes, you know.”</p><p>Eda nodded. They went back to work, cleaning the shelves and general janitorial work.</p><p>5:00 couldn’t come soon enough. </p>
<hr/><p>Luz and Amity had gotten home that night and relieved Mrs. Hagen. Luz made a dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots. They watched TV before they went to bed. </p>
<hr/><p>It was around midnight when Luz and Amity heard a crash from the next room. They got out of bed as quick as possible and ran to the nursery. Azura was crying. The door was open. They turned on the light to find Odalia holding Azura. </p><p>“What the fuck do you think your doing?” Yelled Luz.  </p><p>“Amity this has gone on long enough.” Said Odalia. “Come home and leave the whore and the bastard behind.”</p><p>”No” said Amity, “and don’t call my wife and daughter that.”</p><p>”But she’s not really your daughter, is she.”</p><p>”The fuck she isn’t, she has my last name. I’ve helped raise her from the beginning. Now put my daughter back down.”</p><p>Odalia did nothing of the sort. She had her eyes focused on Amity, so she didn’t notice Luz sneaking off to the living room to call the police. </p><p>“You gave up your family for what... love?”</p><p>”That and a better family. And I didn’t give up the family, you guys gave me up.” </p><p>Odalia opened her mouth, but never got the chance. Two police officers entered the room. They took Azura out of her hands and gave her to Amity. They handcuffed Odalia and lead her out of the apartment.</p><p>It was over, they wouldn’t have to see her ever again. </p><p>An officer stayed around after to get their statements. He wished them a good night and then left. </p><p>They sat there on the couch for a while, not saying anything. Luz had Azura in her arms and her head on Amity’s shoulder. Amity put her head on Luz’s head. </p><p>The next day, neither Luz nor Amity would go into work. Instead they spent the day with Azura, and recovering from the night before. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 6 Months: The Prison (September)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had been peaceful for the Blight-Nocedas knowing that they didn’t have to deal with Odalia ever again. She pleaded guilty and was in prison within a week. </p><p>So their lives had gone back to normal. They would go to work while Mrs. Hagen took care of Azura during the day. When they got home they would take Azura on some sort of outing. Usually to the park. </p><p>They would put Azura on the baby swing and push her. She laughed and clapped. Babbling in her incoherent baby language, but the message couldn’t be clearer.</p><p>”Up”</p><p>Then when they would go home and eat dinner. After dinner they would watch tv while Azura played in her little play pen. At the end of the night they would take turns putting Azura to bed and then snuggle up as they went to sleep. </p><hr/><p>This particular night it was Luz’s turn to put Azura to bed. Amity gave Azura a little kiss on the head. </p><p>“Good night sweetie.” She said. At that moment her phone rang. Luz took Azura into the nursery. Amity answered the phone. </p><p><em>“Good evening have I reached Ms. Amity Blight?” </em>Said the voice on the other line. </p><p>“It’s Mrs. Blight-Noceda now, but yes.” She responded.</p><p>
  <em>“My apologies. My name is Warden Wrath from Conformatorium Island State Prison. You are related to an Alador Blight, yes?”</em>
</p><p>”Unfortunately he is my father.”</p><p>
  <em>”Yes, I see. Well I’m sure your aware of the visitation request program.”</em>
</p><p>”I am not, no.”</p><p>
  <em>“Essentially what it is, is that prisoners can request visitation with family and friends. And well, as you probably have figured out, your father has requested a visitation with you. Now normally we don’t let the prisoners request visits with victims, but your fathers lawyers made a case since your his daughter.”</em>
</p><p>”I see”</p><p>
  <em>”Now you do have the right to accept or decline the request.”</em>
</p><p>Amity stood there for a second. She wanted to decline, but at the same time she wanted some closure. To be able to put that part of her life, her parents, behind her. </p><p>“I-I” she stammered into the phone, “can I have some time to think about it?”</p><p>
  <em>”Certainly. But I must warn you the request expires next week. So as long as you let me know by next Wednesday. Here let me give you a number to call.”</em>
</p><p>The warden gave her a phone number and she wrote it down. </p><p>She hung up the phone and went into the room. She put on her pajamas and got into bed. She sat up with her back to the head board and just stared off into space, thinking. </p><p>Luz came in after a few minutes. </p><p>“She was a little bit more fussy tonight” said Luz, “but I after a couple Dr. Seuss books she finally settled down.” </p><p>Luz put on her pajamas and got in bed next to Amity. She noticed Amity’s nervous and contemplative look. </p><p>“Is everything ok?” Asked Luz, “What was that phone call about?”</p><p>”It was the prison where Alador is being held.” Responded Amity, “he’s requested that I come visit him.”</p><p>”What? Well what did you say?”</p><p>”They said I had the right to refuse or accept. I said I’d think about it.”</p><p>”Well, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“On the one hand I don’t want to see him, on the other it would be nice to get some closure. I don’t know what I should do Luz?”</p><p>Luz took Amity’s face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. </p><p>“Amity” said Luz, “as much as I want to, I can’t make this decision for you. I can only advise you on each choice. Ultimately, the decision is yours. But know this, whether you decide to go or not, I will support you every step of the way.”</p><p>Amity smiled and kissed Luz.</p><p>”Thanks Luz” she said, “I think I’ve made my decision.”</p><hr/><p>The following week Amity was on the visitors ferry to Conformatorium Island. She looked around and only saw a few other people there. Luz wasn’t here with her because it was only requested visitors allowed. She was nervous, this was the first time she would see her father since he shot her. The scar on her shoulder twinged at the thought of it. She wondered whether or not she made the right choice, but it was too late now. They had arrived. </p><p>She was ushered off the boat and into the visitors entrance of the prison. She had to go through a metal detector, like airport security. They asked her a few questions she answered truthfully. </p><p>Finally she was lead through the halls to a small room. They opened the door and she saw her father sitting in a chair at a table. He had on the orange prison jumpsuit. The guard that lead her there closed the door and stood in front of it. She crossed over to the table and sat down at the table opposite of Alador. </p><p>“Amity!” He said, “you came.”</p><p>”I almost didn’t” she said. </p><p>“I heard you got married.”</p><p>”Yes, Luz and I are married now.”</p><p>”Did she ever have the baby?”</p><p>”A little girl named Azura. She’s my daughter now.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>”Get to the point Alador” said Amity, “I know you didn’t call me in to learn about how my life is going so far.” </p><p>“Amity Blight, don’t talk to your father like that.”</p><p>”It’s Blight-Noceda, and I’ll talk to you however I want. You ceased being my father when you disowned me. The final nail in the coffin was when you shot me. Now get to the damn point.”</p><p>Alador sighed. </p><p>“The reason I called you in here today” he said, “is that I want to say I’m sorry.”</p><p>Amity’s expression softened but only slightly. </p><p>“That night when I...” he broke for a second, “shot you. I was drunk. Which is no excuse for my actions. I had sworn off alcohol when Edric and Emira were born but I relapsed after you left. Your mother blamed me for you leaving, claiming that I had been to lenient and that was how you became gay.”</p><p>”It wasn’t a choice” snorted Amity, “I was born this way.”</p><p>”And I realize that now. But the point is, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for years of neglect and abuse. I’m sorry for shooting you. And I’m sorry for being a shitty parent.”</p><p>Amity stared at her father.</p><p>”You realize that may never earn my forgiveness.” Said Amity.</p><p>Alador nodded.</p><p>”I came here today to get closure.” She continued, “To put you and mom behind me. I have my own family now. Luz and Azura, they are my family and nothing will change that. I love them and they love me.”</p><p>Alador hung his head sadly. </p><p>“But” said Amity, “if you work at it, maybe in a few years I can see how I feel. However, understand you will never fully be forgiven. And don’t try to bring mom into this.”</p><p>”Thank you daughter.” Said Alador.</p><p>”But you do understand, you are not forgiven. And may never be.”</p><p>”I understand, just...”</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Maybe send a Christmas card at Christmas. I just want to see how your doing.”</p><p>”I’ll think about it.”</p><p>And with that she nodded to the guard, who escorted her out of the room and on to the ferry. </p><hr/><p>Amity got back to the harbor when the ferry docked. Standing there, waiting for her was Luz who had Azura in her arms. She ran off the boat and hugged and kissed her wife. She took her daughter into her arms and gave her an Eskimo kiss. </p><p>“Let’s go home.”</p><p>Amity was happy. She had her true family and the past was finally behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 1 Year: The Birthday (March)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azura’s first year on this planet had been an interesting one. Her moms had several life events in the span of three months and she was almost kidnapped. But for the past six months, life had been normal. Well, as normal as it could be for the Blight-Nocedas. </p><p>True to their word they had been sending pictures of Azura to the Bauers for the last eight months. And ultimately, Amity agreed to send her dad a Christmas card. They had received one in return. It wasn’t much, just a post card that had a picture of the prison on the front and a kind note on the back.</p><p>On March 23, Amity and Luz cleaned their house for a few guests who would be arriving later that day. It was going to be a small party, just family and friends who had been in town.</p>
<hr/><p>Mrs. Hagen had been the first to arrive, naturally it was because she was the closest. Then came Boscha and Willow, who’s relationship was still going strong. Eda, Lilith and King arrived next, King was so proud to show Luz that he had grown three inches since Christmas. Last to arrive were Edric and Emira who were on a “secret mission” for their Venture Capital firm. Which had been very successful by the way. </p><p>Sadly, Camila could not make it. She hadn’t been able to get time off of work. But she was planning on moving to Bonesburrow in the next few years. She had FaceTimed the girls earlier and wished her granddaughter a “Feliz Cumplaños”.</p><p>The party was in full swing, people were catching up and Azura was loving the attention she got from her family. Her moms had dressed her up like the good witch Azura, since Luz has been reading those books to her at night. The only problem was that the hat was a little to big for her head and she would start to cry every time it covered her eyes. So the hat was discarded early on. </p><p>Amity had gone over to talk to her siblings while Luz talked to her aunts and cousin. Amity had Azura and bounced her lightly while talking to Edric and Emira. </p><p>“Hey there Mittens” said Edric, “how life?”</p><p>”Oh you know the same.” Said Amity, “This little one can be a handful. How’s the firm?”</p><p>”Business is booming” said Emira, “we just invested in this company that turns salt water into drinkable water.”</p><p>”Wow”</p><p>”Yeah, we’re about to make a shit ton of money when it starts selling to REI.” Said Edric, “how’s work been for you?”</p><p>”I wish I could say it’s going as great for me as it is for you” responded Amity, “owners of the bookstore are about to sell the shop, so when new management comes in my job might not be certain.”</p><p>Edric and Emira exchanged a glance and smirked. </p><p>“Well” said Emira, “we have some good news for you.”</p><p>”You know our ‘secret mission’?” Asked Edric.</p><p>”The one you guys won’t even tell me about? Yes I’m aware of it’s existence.” Amity replied.</p><p>”Well, that project was that we were putting in a bid for the store. And they accepted it.”</p><p>Amity’s eyes widened.</p><p>”Amd we’re gonna need a new manager to run the store, if your interested?” Said Edric.</p><p>”Oh my god yes” exclaimed Amity, “thank you thank you thank you.”</p><p>The Blight siblings hugged, it was a little awkward since Amity was holding Azura but, it was a hug all the same.</p><p>”We’re gonna rebrand the store.” Said Emira.</p><p>”It’s now called Mitten’s Used Books.” Continued Edric.</p><p>”I love it.”</p>
<hr/><p>After a few hours into the party, they put Azura in her little high chair at the kitchen table. They brought out the small cake that they got for her birthday. They sang happy birthday and she blew out the candles. </p><p>“Happy birthday my little good witch.” Said Luz as she hugged her daughter. </p><p>“Mama” giggled Azura. </p><p>The room went silent. </p><p>“Azura” breathed Luz, “did you just say Mama?”</p><p>”Mama” said Azura.</p><p>Luz began to cry happily. Amity hugged her. Azura’s first word. It was Mama.</p><p>”Azura can you say Mittens?” Asked Edric.</p><p>Amity punched her brother in the arm.</p><p>”Midens” giggled Azura. </p>
<hr/><p>Luz and Amity’s were getting ready for bed. It was their nightly routine since they had moved into the apartment. </p><p>“She said her first words” smiled Luz, “she’s growing up right before our eyes.”</p><p>”Yeah” Amity smiled.</p><p>“You good? You look like you have something to tell me.”</p><p>”You know how I’ve been worried about the bookstore?”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”Ed and Em bought it. I’m gonna be manager which means a huge pay raise.”</p><p>Luz ran over and hugged her wife.</p><p>”Amity” she said, “that’s awesome.”</p><p>”Thanks Luz”</p><p>They laid down on the bed embracing and looking deep into each other’s eyes.</p><p>”Luz” said Amity, “I don’t know what’s in our future. But as long as your with me. I know together we can get through anything, life throws our way.”</p><p>They kissed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue: Eight Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz and Amity’s sat on a bench across from a playground in Bonesburrow State Park. Azura was pushing her little brother Puck on the swings. </p><p>Puck was about six years old. Amity had used a sperm donor for Puck when she and Luz decided to have another to have another child.  Puck looked a lot like Amity, from the light brown hair to his golden eyes. The only difference was that he had attached earlobes, where as Amity had free earlobes. They suspected that was from the donor. </p><p>Amity and Luz had changed since then. For one they looked and felt older. Amity had stopped dying her hair and returned to her natural light brown hair color. Luz had grown another inch or two and was now taller than her wife, but only slightly.</p><p>They looked on watching their two children play on the swings. </p><p>Their life was pretty worry free. Odalia had been given a thirty year sentence and even when she was released, the Blight-Nocedas had a restraining order. Amity made pretty good money managing the bookstore. Luz now co-owned the pawnshop with Eda.</p><p>The only thing that they ever worried about was telling Azura about her father. They agreed to tell her when she turned ten. That wasn’t to far away. Azura still didn’t know who the Bauer’s were or why they sent her presents every Christmas but, she didn’t think to much about it.</p><p>They worried about what would happen when they tell her. Would she be angry with them? Sad? Understanding?</p><p>Either way, they would cross that bridge when they get there. </p><p>They watched their kids play on the jungle gym. Life was good. They were happy and they were together as a family. And that’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all who followed this fic. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always, check out my other Owl House fics, “Blight-Noceda Adventure Series” and “Marriage for Unity”. I have another one planned, so look out for one called “The Empress” in the next few days. As always, I’ll see you guys in the next fic.<br/>Cheers,<br/>RulerOfTheInches</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>